


Harry Potter and San Simeon

by Tyrical



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-28 13:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrical/pseuds/Tyrical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter dropped into the Clue!verse</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry Potter and San Simeon

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Clue is owned and trademarked by Parker Bros. now a division of Hasbro. The characters herein are owned by J.K. Rowling. The game and characters are used without permission. No profit is being received with the online publication of the usage.

 The car paused as the gates tested his magical signature.  A frisson of magical energy breezed through him and after a moment the gates opened on their own accord. Wentworth watched as the mansion loomed larger and darker as the driver made his way up the winding drive. Shaking his head slightly in disbelief as he wondered for the umpteenth time how he got in this position.  

 

Looking up at the sky he counted his few blessings he was glad to have made it to the mansion before the rain started. Streaks of lightening wove through the dusk settling across the town and a downpour seemed imminent.

 

Taking a deep breath, he straightened his shoulders and took a tentative step toward the front door he did stop short as two Andras hounds lunged for him jaws snapping and snarling at the sight of him. Only the inch thick links on a short chain stopped his almost certain demise. 

 

He gathered his breath and quickly threw two large bones he got from the butcher’s at the hounds. Hoping that dinner would ease their temperament. Guests would soon start to arrive and hungry hounds would be very dangerous. Sighing deeply Wentworth straightened his robes then smirked at the hounds whom were ripping into their dinner. Feeling a bit confident with his success he walked to the front door his smirk faded when he stepped in something soft. Looking down to see he had stepped in poo. Grimacing he scraped the bottom of his shoe as best he could on the side step of the front entrance. Straightening his robes once again he raised his head high and entered San Simeon.

 

Pausing in the Front Hall he made sure all the flowers had been placed and no dust was present on any of the furniture. After finding all in order he made his way to the Kitchen.

 

“Is everything alright Mrs. Ho?”

The cook turned swiftly and pointed a gleaming knife straight at his throat. “Dinner will be ready at 7:30.” 

 

His Adam’s apple bobbed up and down as he swallowed his sudden flash of fear. Nodding his understanding he backed out of the Kitchen slowly. Once outside of the Kitchen he reclaimed his demeanor, nodded to himself and walked down the Hall to the Study. 

 

Mrs. Ho returned to her task of chopping the leeks that she would be using for the soup. A few moments had passed when Mrs. Ho noticed a strange smell. Sniffing the air delicately she looked around to see where the horrid smell was emanating from. Try as she might she just couldn’t locate it.

 

Entering the Study he studied Yvette, tonight’s server. Taking a moment to admire the shapely rear bouncing to the music while Yvette polished tonight’s champagne glasses. The half Veela’s long shapely legs were accentuated by a black seam running up and down the back of her legs and the ruffled petticoat under the small skirt of a non-traditional French maid’s uniform. Yvette’s hair was curled and piled up on top of her head held together with a tiara shaped coif. Her ample cleavage was on display by the low cut neck of the costume. 

 

Turning off the radio he got Yvette’s attention.

 

“Is everything ready?” he asked.

“Oui. Monsueir.” Yvette answered while polishing the glass she was holding.

“You have your instructions.” he stated.

Yvette nodded and he tilted his head slightly and left Yvette to her task.

 

Yvette watched the butler leave. Tilting her head in a thoughtful manner Yvette shrugged her shoulders in what would seem like a dismissal of a thought and went back to polishing the glasses. Suddenly the beautiful woman’s nose wrinkled. Hesitantly sniffing the air the server looked down and checked the bottoms of her shoes.

 

~HP~

 

At the front door he looked on wide-eyed as the two hounds watched him while gnawing on their bones. Not taking his eyes off the hounds he slowly raised his hand and rang the bell.  He was not paying attention to the door when it opened but as the light fell on him he turned to the door. 

“You may not know me…” he began.

“Yes, Colonel Foxtail you are expected. May I take your cloak?”

“You know that’s not my name?” Col. Foxtail said, as he handed over his cloak.

 

Wentworth stopped Col. Foxtail from saying any more with the wave of a hand.

“You may well feel obliged to my employer for the use of an alias.

As Wentworth hung up the cloak Col. Foxtail sniffed the air and surreptitiously tried to look at the bottom his shoes.

“And who are you?” asked Col. Foxtail.

“I’m Wentworth the butler, Sir.”

 

Col. Foxtail followed Wentworth down the Front Hall almost bumping into Wentworth as the butler stopped in front of the second door on the left. Col. Foxtail was slightly awed by his surrounding and tried not to gape at the elaborate glass chandeliers that were suspended in the Front Hall. He followed Wentworth into what he assumed was the Library. Col. Foxtail was met with the site of Yvette pouring champagne into a crystal flute on a floating silver tray.

 

“Yvette would you attend to the Colonel and give him anything he requires.” After a pause he added. “With in reason…that is.” Wentworth bowed slightly to Col. Foxtail and then left the room. Col. Foxtail stood at the door a bit stunned then he turned to ask a question and was met with a faux bookshelf where he tried and failed to find a door knob.

 

“Hello madam you are expected.” Wentworth greeted the pale platinum blonde dressed entirely in black.

“You know who I am?” 

Wentworth listened to the haughty but melodic tones that came forth from the stately blonde. 

“I only know that you are to be known as Mrs. White.”

“Yes, it said so in the letter but why?” Mrs. White questioned.

A small secretive smile graced Wentworth’s face while a questioning hum answered Mrs. White’s question. Wentworth took Mrs. White’s cloak as it was handed to him. The cloak revealed a stunning black number with a black pearl choker at her neck. 

 

When Wentworth turned to hang up her cloak Mrs. White made a discrete sniff and quickly checked her shoes trying to locate the offending smell. 

 

Wentworth led Mrs. White to the Library where he introduced her to the other guests. 

“Ahh, may I introduce you? Mrs. White this is Yvette, the maid.” Wentworth started. Mrs. White couldn’t stop the slight narrowing of her eyes and quickly looked away. A trace of disgust flitted across her face. Yvette hung back a step.

“Oh! I see you know each other?” Wentworth didn’t seem to require an answer. Mrs. White walked away without a word and approached Col. Foxtail.

 

Mr. Scarlet was cursing his fate as he stared under the hood of the car as if he could make sense out of it. It was times like these when he hated Muggle made things. The sound of a very loud thunderclap was still ringing in his ears when he finally decided to walk.  He was about to start up the winding road when a limousine pulled up and the window glided down.

“Do you need a lift?” A strong yet silky voice asked.

Mr. Scarlet tried to see who his savior was but the face was hidden in shadow. After another loud thunderclap and lightning streaking through the sky Mr. Scarlet made a quick decision.

“Yes.” The door opened and he quickly climbed into the limo, slid into the rich leather seat and sank gratefully in it.

“Thank you, I’m late for a dinner date.”

A blond eyebrow arched rather delicately on an altogether handsome face and sharp gray eyes looked over him curiously. 

“Coincidently so am I.  Where…” 

Mr. Scarlet felt a slight quiver fly threw him at the silky sound of his savior’s voice. Now that he was settled he was able to take a look at said savior. Slate gray eyes were averted allowing Mr. Scarlet to look at his leisure. Surprisingly, his savior was wearing a black velvet Wizard’s robe trimmed in a deep forest green. The man’s legs were crossed and black dragon-hide boots were visible. His white blonde hair was tied back in a ponytail. The man exuded a very powerful presence. His savior had a decidedly elegant presence too. Aside from the handsome visage the most interesting quality of his savior was his mouth, which currently was formed in a half smile half smirk. His mouth had a decidedly cruel twist to it. Mr. Scarlet decided that just added to the overall package. Mr. Scarlet’s attention was brought back to the forefront when he heard the end of a question.

“…are you headed?”

Mr. Scarlet pulled a folded letter out of his outer robe pocket.

“San Simeon Route 41.” He read aloud.

The man in front of him leaned forward and gestured for the letter. It may have been a request but it came across like a command and Mr. Scarlet promptly handed over the letter. 

“Well it seems we are headed to the same place.” The man smiled. 

Taking in the fine boned features of the man opposite him. His smile widened marginally. “Much to my pleasure.” He practically purred, a wolfish grin appearing on his features as he saw Mr. Scarlet’s reaction to his voice.

 

Back at the mansion Wentworth greeted two more guests. Mrs. Peacock arrived first. Mrs. Peacock wore a satin blue sheath dress, with a white minx fur stole, a white feather-plumed cap on her head, and a brilliant yellow diamond studded choker around her neck. In the Library Yvette handed Mrs. Peacock a glass of champagne. Mrs. Peacock accepted the glass but couldn’t help but stare open-mouthed at the amount of cleavage on display. After introductions the chimes rang again and Wentworth excused himself to answer the door.

 

“Ahh Professor Plum may I take your cloak.” Wentworth asked. 

 

The Professor regarded Wentworth with slight sneer before he removed his cloak. The Professor was a tall and imposing fellow. Made moreso by the attire he chose to wear. The Professor elected to keep on his black outer robes that were trimmed in deep purple. Underneath he wore a black tailored suit that fit him like a second skin, subtly defining his strength, while accentuating his tall and broad frame. The only other hint of color was the deep purple shirt that was visible only at the neck. The Professor’s hair was pulled back into an elegant French braid that ended just above his waist. His obsidian orbs burned with a fiery intelligence and the Professor seemed to hold a slight contempt for all others around him. 

“I’m here to see Mr. Boddy.” The Professor intoned in a rich velvety voice.

“You are in the right place Professor.” Wentworth answered. 

Professor Plum regarded Wentworth with a slightly accusing glare. Wentworth swallowed nervously.

“This way Professor,” Wentworth gestured down the Hall indicating that the Professor should follow him. The Professor followed Wentworth his robes billowing behind him.

 

Mr. Green and Mr. Scarlet arrived just as the rain started. The driver opened the limousine’s door a large umbrella open to protect the occupants. Following both men to the covered entrance the driver bid both men goodbye and quickly returned to the car.  After ringing the bell Mr. Scarlet and Mr. Green waited patiently to be greeted. Both kept a wary eye on the two Andras that were currently seeking shelter underneath a dog house.

 

Wentworth was slightly surprised that the two arrived together and remarked on such. “Mr. Scarlet, Mr. Green I didn’t know you two were acquainted.”  

“We weren’t. Mr. Green was gracious enough to assist me when I was stranded. Muggle inventions.” A tinge of disgust faintly colored Mr. Scarlet’s voice as he spoke the last two words everyone tsked appropriately.

“Dinner is about to be served. Allow me to take your cloaks.”

Although Mr. Green had been studying Mr. Scarlet in the car he knew that the slim figure in front of him was a find but he was looking forward to see what lay underneath the red trimmed black robe. Mr. Green barely held off the impulse to lick his lips when he saw the casual dress Mr. Scarlet had chosen. The man was wearing a suit the seemed to be made out of a soft touchable material that molded and stretched Mr. Scarlet’s every movement. Instead of a traditional shirt and tie Mr. Scarlet opted for a deep blood red V-necked long sleeved shirt.

 

Mr. Scarlet was aware of Mr. Green’s perusal although he gave no sign of it.  He opted to hand over his suit jacket also. Inwardly he was pleased to know that he affected Mr. Green in such a fashion.

“Gentlemen please follow me.” Wentworth turned and headed toward the Dining Room.

Mr. Green courteously allowed Mr. Scarlet the lead although the decision had less to do with gallantry and more to do with an opportunity to watch Mr. Scarlet’s pert derriere. 

 

Wentworth ushered his new arrivals to the Library where the other guests waited. 

“May I present Mr. Green and Mr. Scarlet.”

Yvette approached with a tray that held 2 flutes of champagne. Col. Foxtail looked appreciatively at Yvette’s behind. While Mr. Green’s eyes bored into Yvette’s who made it a point not to look at him. Mr. Scarlet’s subtle cough stopped Mr. Green’s evaluation.

Wentworth addressed the gathering. “Of course since you’ve each been addressed by a pseudonym you’ll have realized that nobody has been addressed by his or her real name.”

A loud gonging abruptly sounded throughout the castle causing Col. Foxtail to spill his drink on Mrs. Peacock.

“Ahh, dinner is ready.” Wentworth explained.

“Sorry, I’m a bit accident prone.” Col. Foxtail apologized. As he pulled out a handkerchief and tried to wipe up his spillage.

 

The strange group made their way over to the Dining Room with Wentworth at the head. 

“Please be seated you’ll find your name by the place card.” Wentworth instructed. 

After some shuffling the guests found their places and the men seated the women before taking seats of their own. 

Looking at Wentworth Col. Foxtail asked, “Is there a place for you?”

“No sir I’m merely a humble butler.” Wentworth answered.

“What exactly do you do?” Col. Foxtail pursued.

“I butle sir.” Wentworth replied.

“Which means what?” Col. Foxtail persisted.

“Sir, the butler is the head of the Kitchen and Dining Room. I keep everything tidy.” Wentworth detailed.

Mrs. Peacock interjected. “Well butler what’s all this about? This dinner party?”

“Ask what to reason why but to do and die.” Wentworth quoted.

“Die!” Col. Foxtail exclaimed.

“Merely quoting Sir Alfred Lord Tennyson.” Wentworth educated.

“I prefer Kipling myself. The female of the species is more deadly than the male.” Col. Foxtail quipped.

Mrs. White stiffened at the comment.

“Do you like Kipiling Ms. White?” Col. Foxtail asked.

“Sure I’ll eat anything once.” Ms. White quipped as she took a quiche off the platter.

“Shark Fin soup.” Yvette announced.  

Col. Foxtail pointed to the empty seat at the head of the table. “Is this for our host?” 

“No sir it’s for the seventh guest Mr. Boddy.” Wentworth answered.

“I thought Mr. Boddy was our host?” Ms. White questioned. 

Several agreeing murmurs went round the table.

“So who is our host Mr. Wentworth?” asked Ms. White.

Wentworth just hummed slightly and continued pouring wine into their glasses as Yvette ladled out soup. Professor Plum unfurled his napkin and prepared to start when he heard Mrs. Peacock tsk slightly.

“I want to start while it’s still hot.” Professor Plum stated as if he were talking to an imbecile.

“Shouldn’t we wait for the last guest?” Mrs. Peacock intoned.

“I vill keep something varm for him.” Yvette stated.

“What did you have in mind dear?” Mr. Green stated in a dry yet insulting voice. Yvette stiffened at the comment but remained silent before bowing slightly to the guests and leaving the Dining Room.

 

Soon all that was heard was the clinking and tapping of cutlery and dishes. An uneasy silence settled across the table after soup was served. That silence was broken when Mrs. White and Col. Foxtail began a strangely harmonious slurping duet. Alternating slurps as the rest of the table stared in either disbelief or disgust. 

“Well someone’s got to break the ice and it might as well be me. I’m used to being a hostess as part of my husband’s work and it’s always difficult when a new group of friends get together for the first time and I’m perfectly prepared to get the ball rolling. I mean I have absolutely no idea what we’re doing here or why but I’m determined to enjoy myself and oh my, this soup is delicious isn’t it?”

All spoons were stopped in mid-air as the five other people at the table stared at Mrs. Peacock during her monologue.

“You say that you’re used to being a hostess as part of your husband’s work?” queried Mrs. White.

“Yes it’s an integral part of your life when you’re the wife of…oh but then we’re not supposed to say who we really are but Heavens to Glenda I don’t know why not?” Mrs. Peacock said.

Col. Foxtail snorted.

“Don’t you?” Clearly disbelieving Mrs. Peacock’s feigned ignorance.

Mr. Scarlet’s eyes slid toward Mrs. Peacock then he spoke. Mr. Scarlet decided to up the ante.

“I know who you are.” His sly tone confirmed his confidence.

Mrs. Peacock’s spoon clattered loudly against the china. Pulling off her glasses her movements jerky due to her agitated state and her voice rose to a slightly accusatory pitch.

“How do you know who I am?” 

“I too work in London.” Mr. Scarlet answered serenely.

“So you’re a Ministry Official’s wife.” Professor Plum surmised.

‘Whaa… yes. Yes I am.” Mrs. Peacock stammered.

Col. Foxtail pushed the issue.

“So come on who’s your husband.” Col. Foxtail asked.

Mrs. Peacock was saved from answering when Wentworth entered with the main course. As the plates were served Mrs. Peacock decided to deflect questions from herself by asking one of Mrs. White.

“So what does your husband do?”

“Nothing.” Mrs. White quickly answered.

“Nothing?” Mrs. Peacock asked.

“Well he lies around on his back all day.” Mrs. White offered.

“Well that sounds like hard work to me.” Mr. Green interjected.

“Excuse moi.” Yvette placed a plate in front of Mrs. Peacock while Wentworth removed the soup bowl from Professor Plum who was sitting to the right of Mrs. Peacock.  As Mrs. Peacock began to tuck in suddenly she picked up her pace.

“Mmm this is one of my favorite recipes.” 

“I know Madam.” Wentworth replied.

“So what do you do at The Ministry Mr. Scarlet?” Mrs. Peacock asked.

Mr. Scarlet smiled secretly.

“Come on what do you do? How are we to get acquainted with ourselves if we don’t say anything about ourselves?” Mrs. Peacock pressed.

“Perhaps he doesn’t want to get acquainted with you?” Mr. Green snidely remarked.

“Well I’m sure I don’t know but if I wasn’t trying to keep the conversation going we would just be sitting here in an embarrassed silence.” Mrs. Peacock said, managing to interject a hurt tone in her put upon yet self-appointed role as hostess.

“Are you afraid of silence Mrs. Peacock?” Professor Plum’s sinuous voice wound its way into the conversation.

“Yes, er NO! no, why?” Mrs. Peacock was clearly flustered.  

“Well you seem to suffer from diarrhea of the mouth.” Professor Plum said, in a dry yet scornful tone.

Most of the table politely avoided looking directly at Mrs. Peacock while tittering slightly. Mr. Scarlet taking pity on Mrs. Peacock tried to deflect attention away from her.

“So Professor, are you really a Professor?” Mr. Scarlet questioned. 

“Once given the title I assume one will always be considered a Professor.” Professor Plum cryptically answered.

“So what is it you do?” asked Mrs. White.

“I head The Potions Department at the Ministry.”

Col. Foxtail who was also a botanist perked up in interest and a bit of disgust, “Another Ministry Official.”

“No, I work for a branch of The Ministry, The MSO - The Ministry Support Office.”

‘What is your special area of concern?” Mrs. Peacock asked.

“Research and Development of new and existing potions.” Professor Plum answered succinctly. 

“What about you Col. Foxtail? Are you actually a Colonel?” Professor Plum asked.

“At one time yes. I am currently a herbalist.” Col. Foxtail answered. The slight quiver in his voice attested to the fact that Professor Plum set his nerves on edge. 

“You’re not going to mention the coincidence that you too also live in London.” Mr. Green intoned. His mouth was curled in a small knowing smirk.

“How did you know that?” Col. Foxtail asked somewhat guardedly. “Have we met before?”

“I’ve certainly seen you before, although you may not have seen me.” Mr. Green supplied.

“So Mr. Green does this mean you live in London too?” asked Mr. Scarlet.

“I do.” Mr. Green answered before taking a sip of wine.

“Does anyone not live in London?” Mr. Scarlet asked.

“I don’t.” Professor Plum replied.

“Yes, but you do work for The Ministry and that’s an official position, the rest of us all live in a Ministry town; does anyone here not earn their living from The Ministry one way or another?” Mr. Scarlet asked, as he looked around the table.

Col. Foxtail slammed his napkin down, stood up and approached the butler who just entered the room.

“Wentworth where’s our host and why have we been brought here?”

At that moment the bell rang and Wentworth was relieved of having to answer the question. Col. Foxtail reluctantly sat down while everyone waited for the seventh guest to arrive.

 

All the guests and staff listened in to the conversation that was taking place in the Hall. 

“Ahh good evening, you are eagerly awaited.” Wentworth greeted.

The front door was closed and then a click was heard.

“Are you locking me in? Give me the key.”

“Over my dead body sir, may I take your bag sir?” Wentworth asked.

“No.”

“It contains evidence no doubt?” Wentworth ventured to guess.

“Surprises. It contains surprises my friend.”

Wentworth arrived in the Dining Room.

“Ladies and Gentleman may I present Mr. Boddy.”

“What are they all doing here?” Mr. Boddy asked.

“Eating dinner, won’t you sit down Mr. Boddy?” Wentworth asked. “Thank you Yvette.” 

Yvette arrived with a bowl of soup.

“You can take that back sweetheart.” Mr. Boddy told her. Yvette returned from whence she came.

At this point Mrs. Peacock snapped.

“Look! I demand to know what’s going on here. Why have we all been dragged up to this horrible place?” She looked at Wentworth silently demanding answers.

“I believe we all received a letter. My letter says it will be to your advantage to be present on this date because a Mr. Boddy will bring to end a certain long-standing painful, confidential and financial liability. To keep the playing field level all wands will be rendered useless during your stay at the mansion and all magical abilities will be suppressed. Signed a friend.” Wentworth read.

“I received a similar letter.” Col. Foxtail offered.

“So did we.” Said Mr. Scarlet and gestured to Mr. Green. Oblivious to Mr. Green’s displeasure at having his business publicized.

“I also received a letter.” Said Mr. Boddy as Yvette arrived with a serving of dinner. “No thanks Yvette I just ate.” Mr. Boddy stated.

“Now how did you know her name?” Asked Mr. Scarlet.

“We know each other.” Mr. Boddy implied a familiarity by running a hand over her ruffled derriere. “Don’t we dear?”

Mrs. Peacock was disgusted by the display as Yvette moved away from the unseemly caress.

“Forgive my curiosity Mr. Boddy but did your letter say the same thing?” Wentworth asked.

“No it did not.” Mr. Boddy answered.

“I see. Can I interest any of you in fruit or dessert?” Wentworth asked.

There was a shaking of heads across the board and a few guests pushed forward their dishes in a loss of appetite.

“In that case shall we adjourn to the Study for coffee and brandy? At which point our unknown host will reveal his intentions.”

 

Col. Foxtail entered the Study first. 

“There’s no one here!” He exclaimed.

Wentworth calmly replied. “Please help yourself to brandy and be seated.”

“Mind if I smoke?” Mr. Green asked. As they all found places in the study to sit. Mr. Green sat on the two-seater and Mr. Scarlet took the seat next to him. Mrs. Peacock sat on the adjacent sofa and Col. Foxtail sat next to her. Mr. Boddy sat in a high-backed chair in the corner of the room near the door. Mrs. White sat in the last remaining armchair. The Professor chose to stand by the bar. 

 

While the guests were arranging themselves Wentworth was opening an envelope that was on the desk in the corner. After reading the contents Wentworth began. 

“Ladies and gentleman I’m instructed to reveal what you all have in common with each other unless you’d care to do the honor’s Mr. Boddy.”

 

“Why me? They know who I am?” asked Mr. Boddy.

“I don’t think so you’ve never identified yourself to them.” Wentworth answered.

“It’s a hoax!” Mr. Boddy jumped up. “I suggest we all leave.” Mr. Boddy said while walking to the door.

“I’m sorry sir, you can not leave this house!”  Mr. Boddy called out after him.

“No! Who’s gonna stop me!” Mr. Boddy yelled out.

Mr. Boddy ran to the front door and Wentworth ran after him. Everyone jumped up and ran after the two men.

“There is no way out. The windows have been spelled. All the exits except the Front Door have been spell locked.” Wentworth yelled out after him.

“You can’t hold us prisoner!” Mr. Boddy shouted.

An uproar of voices in agreement followed that statement.

 

“Ladies and gentleman PLEASE! Return to the study everything will be explained.” Wentworth said in a loud clear voice. Mr. Boddy edged away from the other guests. “You too Mr. Boddy!”

Mr. Boddy started running down the hall.

“The other way.”

Running into a large airy room with lots of windows Mr. Boddy picked up a chair ready to throw it threw a window.

“You can’t get out that way.” Wentworth told him.

“Why not? It’s only glass?” Mr. Boddy sneered.

Just as he was about to throw the chair the Anrdras were on the other side viciously barking. They were now off the leads and were jumping up towards the windows, their claws could be herd scraping and landing on the window. Their teeth bared and snarling at Mr. Boddy, both seemed ready to tear flesh apart. Mr. Boddy slowly lowered the chair and backed away for the window. 

 

In the study Yvette served brandy. All the guests (Mr. Boddy included) sat tensely and waited for the evening to continue.  Wentworth picked up where he left off. 

“Ladies and Gentlemen the one thing you all have in common is that you all are being blackmailed.” Wentworth paused to let that sink in.  “For some considerable time you’ve all been paying what you can afford and in some cases more than you can afford to someone who threatens to expose you and none of you know who’s blackmailing you.”

“Oh please, I’ve never heard anything so ridiculous, no one could ever blackmail me, my life is an open book. I’ve never done anything wrong.” Mrs. Peacock exclaimed. The cigarette between her fingers was shaking so much it was a dead giveaway she was lying. 

“Anyone else wish to deny it?” Wentworth asked looking around.

Various headshakes and nods were seen and a few hands waved dismissively at Wentworth. 

“Very well, as everyone here is in the same boat it won’t harm any one to reveal some details and my instructions are to do so.”  Looking around Wentworth caught Yvette’s eye. “Thank you Yvette.”

“Don’t you think you might spear us the humiliation.” Mrs. White asked.

Wentworth looked up and his face softened a bit.

“I’m sorry,” was all he said. “Professor Plum you were once a Potions master at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry.”

Professor Plum looked up darkly at Wentworth. “Yes, now I work at the Ministry.” He replied. 

“But your work has not changed. Although you don’t teach potions any more do you? Your license to teach has been suspended.” Wentworth informed the others.

“Why? What did he do?” asked Mr. Green.

“You know what Professors aren’t supposed to do with their students?” Wentworth said with a knowing look. 

“You mean…” Mr. Green’s eyebrow rose a bit.

“Well he did.” Wentworth answered.

“No!” Mr. Green exclaimed.

“How disgusting!” Cried Mrs. Peacock. 

“Are you making moral judgments Mrs. Peacock?” asked Wentworth. Who walked over and sat beside her. “How do you justify taking bribes for your husband‘s vote to certain sections of the Wizarding world?”

“My husband is a paid consultant; there is nothing wrong with that?” Mrs. Peacock justified.

“Yes, if it’s publicly declared perhaps but if the payment is concealed by slipping galleons under the door of the Ministry’s men’s bathroom in plain satchels how would you describe that transaction?”

“I would say it stinks.” Mrs. White replied. 

“How would you know? When were you ever in that bathroom?” Mrs. Peacock grumbled.

“So it’s true.” Professor Plum mused aloud.

“No!” Mrs. Peacock cried out. “It’s a vicious lie!” 

“I’m sure we're all glad to hear that but you’ve been paying the blackmailer for years now to keep that story out of the papers.” Wentworth’s tone went from wry to accusatory.

“Well, I’m willing to believe you. I too am being blackmailed for something I did not do.” Mrs. White told everyone.

“Me too!” Mr. Scarlet and Col. Foxtail said in unison.

“Not me!” said Mr. Green.

“You’re not being blackmailed!” Wentworth asked, his forehead wrinkling and eyes narrowing in confusion.

“Oh, I’m being blackmailed but I did what I’m being blackmailed for.” Mr. Green blithely replied. His whole demeanor was decidedly nonchalant.

“What did you do?” Professor Plum asked. 

“Well to be perfectly frank I run a specialized hotel and owl service that provides clients with a companion for the evening.” Mr. Green announced.

“So how did you know Col. Foxtail? Is he one of your clients?” Mr. Scarlet asked.

“Certainly not!” Col. Foxtail said, jumping up and putting down his glass.

“I was talking to Mr. Green.” Mr. Scarlet informed him.

“Well you tell him it’s not true!” Col. Foxtail turned to Mr. Green and insisted.

“It’s not true!” Mr. Green said dryly.

“Is that true?” Professor Plum asked.

“No, that’s not true.” Mr. Green replied, and his mouth twisted in a half smirk.

“Haha! It is true!” Mr. Scarlet exclaimed.

“A double negative!” Wentworth added.

“A double negative.” Col. Foxtail suddenly turned to Mr.  Green and whispered. “You mean you have photographs?” he whispered loudly.

Mr. Green smirked.

“That sounded like a confession to me.” Wentworth pointed out as he rose from the couch and crossed over to Col. Foxtail. “In fact the double negative has lead to proof positive. I’m afraid you gave yourself away!”

“Are you trying to make me look stupid in front of the other guests?” Col. Foxtail questioned. 

“You certainly don’t need any help from me sir.” Wentworth replied wryly.

“That’s right!” Col. Foxtail agreed. Then suddenly frowned as if something was not quite right.

“I don’t see what’s so terrible about a man paying for sex.” Professor Plum stated.

“Nothing; but you own an expensive broom for someone on Ministry pay.” Wentworth questioned the Colonel.

“I came into money when my mommy and daddy died.” Col. Foxtail angrily stated.

 A confused look crossed Wentworth’s face for a second before he turned to Mrs. White.

“Mrs. White you’ve been paying the blackmailer ever since your husband died under shall we say …mysterious circumstances.” Wentworth began.

Mr. Green laughed out loud.

“Why is that funny?” Mrs. White asked. A genuine puzzled expression crossed her face.

“I see dear lady that’s why he was he was lying on his back!” Mr. Green said laughingly.

“I didn’t kill him.” Mrs. White exclaimed looking properly horrified.

“Then why are you paying?” asked a very confused Col. Foxtail.

“I don’t want a scandal do I?” Mrs. White said. She seemed annoyed that Col. Foxtail would even ask such a question.

“Or an Inquiry.” Professor Plum muttered under his breath.

“We had a very humiliating public confrontation he was deranged. He was a lunatic. He didn’t seem to actually like me very much. He had threatened to kill me in public.” Mrs. White shook slightly as she spoke those last words.

“Why would he kill you in public?” Mr. Scarlet asked.

“I think she meant he threatened in public to kill her.” Wentworth interpreted.

“Oh, was that his final word on the matter?” Mr. Scarlet asked.

“Being killed is pretty final wouldn’t you say?” Mrs. White retorted.

“Yet he was the one who died, not you Mrs. White, not you!” Wentworth countered.

“What did he do for a living?” asked Mr. Scarlet.

“He was a wizard who specialized in transfiguration.” Mrs. White answered.

“What was he like?” Mr. Scarlet enquired.

“I’m afraid he was a stupidly optimistic man. I’ll bet it came as a great shock to him when he died. He had been found at home his head had been cut off and so had his ‘you know’.” Mrs. White made a cutting motion down towards her lap. All the men sitting crossed their legs in sympathy.

“I had been out all night at a Ministry gala.” Mrs. White presented her alibi.

“Do you miss him?” asked Mr. Scarlet.

“Well it’s a matter of life after death. Now that he’s dead I have a life.” said Mrs. White.

“But he was your second husband. Your first husband also disappeared under mysterious circumstances.” Wentworth mused.

“But that was his job he was a charms specialist.” Mrs. White said.

“But he never reappeared.” Wentworth pointed out.

“Well he wasn’t very good.” said Mrs. White drly. 

She shook her head whether it was in sympathy or sadness one could not guess. At that moment Mr. Scarlet stood up and cleared his throat.

“I have something to say. I’m not going to wait for Wadsworth to unmask me. I work for the Ministry and I prefer the company of men.” A few silent murmurs were heard but other than that nothing. “I feel no personal shame about this but I can lose my job due to a few sensitive issues.” Mr. Scarlet sat down and Col. Foxtail shook his head. However Mr. Green and Professor Plum eyed the slim man with more than a passing interest. 

“Well…that’s everyone…except Mr. Boddy.” Professor Plum stated.

“So what’s your dirty little secret?” Mr. Green inquired.

“Ohh! Hadn’t you guessed he’s the one blackmailing all of you!” Wentworth’s statement froze everyone in the room. It took a minute before everyone realized the significance of Wentworth’s little bombshell. Col. Foxtail ran over to Mr. Boddy and took a wide swing, which Mr. Boddy ducked easily. In retaliation Mr. Boddy stepped on Col. Foxtail’s toe and then poked him in the eyes. When Col. Foxtail fell Mr. Boddy bent over him and began punching him in the stomach. Mr. Scarlet and Professor Plum pulled Mr. Boddy off Col. Foxtail. Both men held Mr. Boddy on either side, which enabled Mrs. White to calmly walk up and knee Mr. Boddy in the groin. 

“Was that really necessary?” Mr. Scarlet asked. Mrs. Peacock jumped up and clapped her approval. 

“You barely fight at all what where you thinking?” Professor Plum asked Col. Foxtail. 

Everyone surrounded Mr. Boddy with some measure of intent behind their actions.

Wentworth yelled over the commotion.

“Aurors are coming.”

Immediately every head turned to Wentworth and a jumble of voices filled the air.

“My position is too sensitive.”

“My career would be ruined.”

Wentworth’s voice rose over the din.

“Listen, blackmail depends on secrecy. You’ve all admitted why he was blackmailing you. Now all you have to do is tell the Aurors and your troubles would be over.”

“It’s not that easy.” Mr. Boddy replied, as he picked himself up off the floor. “You’ll never the Aurors.”

“Then I shall.” Wentworth exclaimed. “I have evidence in my possession and this conversation is being taped recorded.”

“Point of order!” Mr. Scarlet said, as he jumped into the fray. “Recordings are not admissible evidence.”

Once again everyone started to speak.

“Ladies and gentleman the Aurors will be here in 45 minutes. Tell them the truth and Mr. Boddy will be behind bars.

Mr. Boddy brushed himself off and walked to the door.

“Where are you going this time?” Wentworth asked.

“I think I can help them make up their minds. I’m just getting my bag from the hall.”

When Mr. Boddy returned he was carrying a large black crocodile skin suitcase. 

“Who can guess what’s in here?” Mr. Boddy asked, as he opened the case

“The evidence against us no doubt.” Mrs. White guessed.

“Surprises my friend. It contains surprises.”

Mr. Boddy started handing out shiny black boxes, which were wrapped with purple bows.

“We didn’t know we were meeting you. Did you know you were meeting us?” Mr. Green asked, a thoughtful look crossing his face.

“Oh, yes.” answered Mr. Boddy.

“What were you told precisely?” Mrs. White asked.

“Merely that you were all meeting to discuss our financial arrangements and if I did not appear Wentworth will be informing the Aurors about it all. Naturally, I could hardly resist putting in an appearance. 

“Open it.” Mr. Boddy told everyone.

“Why not! I enjoy receiving gifts from strange men.” Mr. Green stated with a large dose of sarcasm. 

Mr. Green opened his box and pulled out a very heavy candlestick.

“What’s this for?” he asked Mr. Boddy.

Mrs. White opened her box and pulled out a noose.

Mr. Scarlet opened his box and pulled out a lead pipe.

Col. Foxtail found a heavy lead wrench.

Professor Plum’s box revealed a revolver.

Mrs. Peacock was holding a knife.

“In your hands you each have a lethal weapon. If you turn me over to the Aurors you will all be exposed and humiliated. I’ll see to that in court. But if one of you kills Wentworth now only the seven of us will ever know.” 

Mr. Boddy walked around the room looking at every individual.

“He has the key to the front door. Which he said would only be opened over his dead body.” Mr. Boddy walked toward the door. “I suggest we take him up on that offer.” Mr. Boddy closed the Study door. “The only way to avoid finding yourselves on the front page of the Daily Prophet is for one of you to kill Wentworth.” Wentworth’s eyes widened and his mouth slowly opened in shock. Mr. Boddy’s hand went over the light switch. “Now!” and with the push of a button the room was plunged into darkness.

 

A thump was followed by another thump. Then there was a gasp. A flash of light was seen followed by a gunshot. Someone screamed and the sound of broken glass filled the air. 

 

Somehow Mrs. Peacock had made her way over and switched on the light. A scream left her mouth and the glass she was holding slipped to the floor when she saw a body on the floor. 

Another gasp as Foxtail exclaimed, “It’s not Wentworth!”

Wentworth let out a sigh of relief and then joined everyone and ran to inspect the body on the floor. 

“It’s Mr. Boddy!” someone yelled out.

 Plum was the first to reach the body and turn it over. 

“Is he alive?” Mrs. White asked.

“Stand back.” Plum commanded. At his tone everyone jumped back. “Give him air.” Plum checked for a pulse on Boddy’s neck and wrist. “He’s dead.” Plum pronounced.

“What!” Mrs. Peacock.

“Well who had the gun?” Wentworth asked.

“I did.” said Plum.

“Then you shot him!” Mrs. Peacock accused.

“I did not.” Plum replied indignantly.

“Well you had the gun if you didn’t shoot him then who did?” Mrs. Peacock asked.

Plum glared at Mrs. Peacock. For his answer he turned the body over and checked it. 

“No one shot him. Look!” Plum pointed to the body. “There is no gunshot wound.” Then Plum narrowed his eyes at the assembled group. “Someone tried to grab the gun from me in the dark. Then the gun went off. You see…” Plum pointed in the direction of the fireplace. “The bullet broke the vase on the mantel.”

 

After a smattering volley of excuse me-s filled the air. Foxtail prevailed and reached the fireplace first. He inspected it carefully and then he fingered the hole in the wall. 

“Look he’s absolutely right there’s a bullet hole here.”

Scarlet pushed through the crowd. Plum had just let out a slight breath at proof of his innocence.

“So how did he die?” Scarlet got right into Plum’s face as he said this.

Plum stood up straightened his robe and pushed his way out of the firing squad. 

“I don’t know. I’m Not A Forensic Scientist.” Plum loudly ground out.

“Well one of us must have killed him!” Mrs. White exclaimed.

“Well I didn’t kill him!” Scarlet said as he turned to face Mrs. White.

“I need a drink.” Mrs. Peacock cried out.

She walked to bar and poured a glass of cognac and took a healthy swallow. The Professor pointed to the cognac. 

“Maybe he was poisoned,” Plum practically purred when he said it. Mrs. Peacock immediately dropped her glass and started screaming. Scarlet pushed the Professor out of the way and quickly made his way over to Mrs. Peacock. Scarlet tried in vain to calm her down but Mrs. Peacock kept on screaming. 

“Mrs. Peacock we don’t know anything.” Scarlet said as he guided her to the couch but she was still screaming. “Mrs. Peacock! Please calm down.” He shot a withering glance at Plum who was smirking slightly. After another minute of Mrs. Peacock’s screaming Scarlet finally had enough and slapped her. Hard! The screaming abruptly stopped. At the shocked gasps Scarlet looked around the room he rolled his eyes as he saw the mixture of astonishment and amusement on the other guests faces.

“Oh so the current sound was more to your liking?” Scarlet sarcastically threw out.

Foxtail walked over and grabbed Scarlet’s arm.

“Is the brandy poisoned?” Foxtail asked.

Mr. Green and Mrs. White went over to inspect the glass where it dropped. Green picked up the glass and sniffed it.

“I guess we’ll never know.” Green stated.

“Unless…unless she dies too!” Scarlet pondered aloud.

Immediately 5 heads popped up in front of a still dazed Mrs. Peacock each were waiting or looking for some kind of reaction. Then a high-pitched scream pierced the air and everyone froze for a moment. Then they looked up and all ran out the door trying to locate where the screaming was coming from. Mrs. Peacock followed dazedly behind them all. In the hall everyone listened for the screaming to start again. When they heard it again it was coming from the Library.

 

Mr. Green reached the door first. 

“It’s locked,” he said.

“It must be the murderer!” Col. Foxtail shouted out.

“Why would he scream?” Mr. Scarlet asked, disbelief clear in his voice.

“He must have a victim in there! Oh My God, Yvette!” Mrs. White yelled.

“Oh No!” said Mr. Scarlet.

Then suddenly the door opened and everyone burst in and Yvette jumped back.

“You’re alive!” Wentworth exclaimed.

“No thanks to you!” Yvette whined. “You locked me up wit zee murderer!” Yvette accused. Her accent was thickening with her distress.

 “So the murder is in this room?” Mrs. White intoned.

“Moi oui” Yvette exclaimed.

“But where?” asked Mr. Scarlet asked, looking behind the door.

“Vhere?” Yvette looked at Mr. Scarlet as if he was crazy. “Here!” she said. “We are looking at him or her.” Then Yvette started to cry. “It’s what Mrs. White said in zee Study. One of you is zee murderer.”

 “Now how did you know we said that?” Plum’s silky voice questioned Yvette.

“I vas listening.” Yvette told him.

“But why were you screaming in here all by yourself.” Mrs. White asked, her eyes widening in an incredulous manner as if she was approaching some escaped lunatic.

“Cause I have frightened me too. I also drink zee cognac. Mon dieu. I can’t stay here by myself.” When Yvette finished she looked like a lost little girl who didn’t quite know what to do.

Mr. Green sighed and walked toward Yvette with Col. Foxtail following behind him.

“Come back to the study with us.” Mr. Green told her.

“With zee bygbmurderer?” Yvette cried.

“There is safety in numbers.” Foxtail said, while shaking the large heavy wrench. When Yvette shied away from him he realized his faux paus and placed the wrench behind his back.

As everyone walked back to the Study Wentworth was not observed when he grabbed the tape recording and followed everyone back to the study.

 

Back in the study …

 

“Is there no indication of how he died?” Mr. Green asked.

“This is not what I intended” Wentworth cried out. “This is absolutely terrible.”

“Not what YOU intended.” Mrs. White repeated.

“You intended?” Mr. Green looked thoughtfully at Wentworth. “You’re not the butler.”

“I’m not the butler. I’m a butler. In fact I was his butler.” Wentworth told Mr. Green and pointed to Mr. Boddy.

“So if he told you to invite us all to his house why did he arrive late?” Professor Plum asked.

"I invited you." Wentworth stated. Everyone paused as that sank in.

“Wait a minute I…I don’t understand. Why did you invite us to your late employer’s house? Were you assisting him to blackmail us?” Mrs. White voice rose on that last part.

“Certainly Not!” Wentworth jumped up aghast.

“I think you had better explain,” ordered Mrs. White

“Ladies and gentleman please sit down. Everyone.” Wentworth asked.

Wentworth waited until everyone found seats. Yvette and Mrs. Peacock shared one couch. Mr. Green and Mr. Scarlet shared the other couch. Mrs. White took the chair near the door. Professor Plum sat in the other the armchair. Leaving Col. Foxtail the odd man out. Seeing a small table in the back he cleared away the glasses and leaned against the small table. Then Wentworth began.

“When I said I was Mr. Boddy’s butler this was both true and misleading. I was once his butler but it wasn’t his untimely death this evening that ended my employment.”

“When did it come to an end?” Plum asked.

“When my wife decided to end her life. She too was being blackmailed by this odious man who now lies dead before us. He hated my wife for the same reason he hated all of you. He believed that you were all unworthy to call yourselves wizards.”

At that moment the small table Col. Foxtail was leaning against broke. Sending Foxtail, crystal, and liquor all to the floor. Undaunted Wentworth continued.

“He felt it was unseemingly for a Ministry official to have a corrupt wife, for a Professor to proposition his students, for a wife to emasculate her husband and so forth.”

“This is ridiculous. If he was such a proper wizard why didn’t he report us to the Aurors.” Mr. Scarlet asked.

“He decided to put his information to good use and make a little money out of it. What could be more proper than that?” Wentworth asked.

“What was your role in all of this?” asked Plum. Wentworth looked down and lowered his voice.

“I was a victim too. At least my wife was she had friends…” his voice lowered and hitched before he continued. “Who were Muggles.” A horrified gasp filled the room. “Well we all make mistakes.” Wentworth replied as a few tears escaped his eyes. Mrs. White rose and a pulled out a hanky and offered it to Wentworth. “Mr. Boddy threatened to give my wife’s name to the Council of Unwizarding Affairs unless she named them for oblivation. She refused so he blackmailed us. The price of his silence was that we work for free. We became no better than house elves. To make a long story short.”

“Too late for that!” quipped Foxtail.

“The suicide of my wife preyed on my mind and created a sense of injustice within me and I resolved to have Mr. Boddy get the Dementor’s kiss. It seemed the best way to do it and free all of you from the same burden was to get everyone face to face confront Mr. Boddy with his crimes and then turn him over to the Aurors.” 

“Great everything is explained!”, sneered Plum.

“Nothing is explained. We still don’t know who killed him.” Mr. Green pointed out.

“The point is we’ve got to find out in the next 39 minutes before the Aurors arrive.” Wentworth informed everyone.

“Oh Merlin! We can’t have them come her now.” Mrs. Peacock moaned.

“How can we find out which one of you did it?” Mr. Scarlet charged.

“What do you mean which of you?” Plum asked. His voice taking on a low tone that hinted at the threat of pain if he didn’t like the answer to his question. His eyes were keenly focused on Scarlet waiting for an answer.

“Well I didn’t do it!” Scarlet exclaimed.

“Well one of us did. We all had the opportunity!” Wentworth said, as he approached Scarlet who was now standing in the middle of the room. “We all had a motive.”

“Great! We’ll all get the Kiss,” said Green in a dry sarcastic tone.

“Maybe… maybe it wasn’t one of us.” Plum thought aloud.

“Who could it have been?” Foxtail asked.

“Who else is in the house?” Plum asked Wentworth.

“There’s only …” Wentworth murmured.

“The cook!” Mrs. White and Yvette spoke at the same time.

Seven people jumped up and ran to the kitchen.

 

As they got to the door hesitantly they all walked in. Pushing Mr. Scarlet forward. As they all entered the room cautiously looking around. Mr. Scarlet slowly walked around. Walking toward the island then around it and past it to the refrigerator and then the freezer.

“Well she’s not here.” Wiping his forehead he breathed a sigh of relief. At the sound the freezer door opened and the body of Mrs. Ho fell out with a knife sticking out of her back. Scarlet caught the body by reflex but staggered under the weight. The cook was not a small woman.

“I didn’t do it!”, cried Scarlet. “Help!” he gasped. “Help”, as he slowly fell to the floor with the weight of the cook’s body. Stunned everyone stood and watched. “Please!” Scarlet added as he sank to the floor. Spurred into action by Scarlet’s plea Mr. Green stepped forward but couldn’t see how to help. Eventually Mrs. Ho fell to the floor. Mrs. White and Foxtail rolled her on to her stomach. Mrs. White went to pull out the knife but Foxtail stopped her.

“You can’t do that its evidence,” he admonished.

“Not for us it isn’t we’ve got to find out who did this.” Mrs. White argued.

“I think you’d better explain yourself Wentworth.” Foxtail demanded.

“Me! Why me?” Wentworth asked. 

On the floor Mr. Scarlet wondered aloud.

“Who would want to kill the cook?” he said.

“Dinner wasn’t that bad.” Green joked.

“How can you make jokes at a time like this?” Foxtail whirled around and faced Green.

“It’s my defense mechanism.” Green evenly replied.

“Some defense. If I was the killer I would kill YOU next.” Foxtail told him.

Green stepped back a few paces as everyone turned to look at Foxtail.

“Hey! I said if!” Foxtail cried.  Everyone backed away a step. “If! Hey there is one admitted killer in here and it’s not me it’s her!” Foxtail pointed to Mrs. White. It was an obvious attempt to direct attention away from him.

“I have admitted nothing.” Mrs. White said. 

“How many husbands have you had?” Foxtail asked her. Mrs. White took a step backwards as Foxtail advanced.

“Mine or other women’s?” Mrs. White asked, continuing to back up.

“Yours.” Foxtail insisted.

“Five.” Mrs. White answered.

“Five?”

“Yes, just the five. Husbands should be like handkerchiefs soft, strong and disposable.”

“You lure men to their deaths like a spider with flies.”

“Flies are where men are most vulnerable.”

“Right!” Foxtail paused for a moment as if realizing something was not quite right but he seemed to dismiss it. “Who had the dagger any way?” Turning to Mrs. Peacock. “It was you Mrs. Peacock!” 

“Yes but I put it down.” Mrs. Peacock shot back.

“Where?” asked Plum.

“In the study.” Mrs. Peacock told him.

“When?” Plum pushed.

“I don’t know. Before I fainted after I fainted I don’t know but any of you could have picked it up!” Mrs. Peacock reported.

“Hmm, look I suggest we take the body back to the study.” Wentworth decided.

“Why?” Foxtail queried. Baffled by the request

“I’m the butler. I like to keep things tidy.” Wentworth replied.

 

All hands helped carry the heavy body to the study. The Professor was in front when suddenly he dropped his part of the load and Mrs. Ho’s arm hit the floor with a thud.

“Look.” His tone indicated a problem.

“What?” They all cried.

“The body is gone.” The Professor’s voice held a trace of astonishment.

Mr. Scarlet and Wentworth both stared at the floor. Another thud sounded as the rest of Mrs. Ho hit the floor.

“What are you all staring at?” Mrs. Peacock asked.

“Nothing.” Mr. Scarlet answered his voice trailing off in bewilderment.

“Who’s there?” Mrs. Peacock snapped.

“Nobody.” Plum answered.

“No body.” Wentworth gasped. “No body. Mr. Boddy’s body it’s gone.”

“Maybe he wasn’t dead.” Mrs. White offered. Plum shot her a withering glance.

“He was.” Answered Plum.

“Well you should have made sure.” Mrs. White admonished.

“How? By cutting off his head I suppose.” Mrs. Peacock said callously.

“That was uncalled for!” Mrs. White exclaimed haughtily.

“Where is he?” Mr. Green demanded as he pushed the two women apart by the shoulders to get a look.

“We better look for him.” Wentworth told everyone.

“Well he couldn’t have been dead.” Scarlet reasoned.

“He was. Well at least I thought he was. What difference does it make?” asked Plum.

“It makes quite a difference to him.” Green reasoned. “Maybe there is life after death!”

“Life after death is as improbable as sex after marriage.” Mrs. White prophesied. 

“Maybe Mr. Boddy killed the cook.” Scarlet conjectured.

“YES!” cried Foxtail and Mrs. White.

“How?” asked Wentworth snidely. Foxtail and Mrs. White’s shoulders fell at the question.

“Well” Mrs. Peacock breathed out and turned to Yvette. “Is there a little girl’s room?” she asked in a lowered voice.

“Oui, oui, madam.” Yvette replied.

“No, no I just want to powder my nose.” Mrs. Peacock whispered.

“Yes madam, down the hall to the left.” Yvette readily answered.

Mrs. Peacock murmured her thanks and carefully maneuvered her way around the body in the doorway.

Looking around Mr. Green picked up an envelope and pulled out it contents. 

“Well, well, what is this Wentworth?” Green asked as he held up some negatives up to the light.

“Oh my God!” Foxtail rushed over to the desk.

“Where you planning to blackmail him Mr. Wentworth?” Green asked mockingly.

“Certainly not! I had retained them for Col. Foxtail. I was going to give them back as soon as Mr. Boddy was unmasked.”

Mr. Green walked over to Yvette.

“Very pretty. Yvette would you like to see these they may shock you?”

“No, no, Monsieur, I am a ladee.” Yvette held her hand to her mouth and drew back in horror. 

“How do you know what kind of pictures they are if you’re such a ladee?” Green countered.

“What sort of pictures are they?” Plum asked. Seeing the interest in all the parties currently involved.

“They are my pictures and I would like them back.” Foxtail made a grab for them.

“No. I’m afraid that there is something in them that concerns me too!” Green decided.

“Let’s see.” Plum nimbly snatched the negatives from Green and held them up to the light. Scarlet also came over to have a look see.

“Oh my! No body can get into that position!” he wondered aloud.

“Sure they can.” Green told him. Within moments Green had Scarlet flat on his back on the couch. With one of Scarlet’s legs over his shoulder the other leg around his waist. Green was leaning over him a wicked smile on his face as he thrust his lower half hard against Scarlet. Scarlet couldn’t stop the low moan the movement caused but he glared up at Green.

“Kindly, get off me!” Scarlet said dryly.

 

Meanwhile in the hall Mrs. Peacock opened the bathroom door and Mr. Boddy stumbled out and fell on her. Her scream froze everyone in the study. Col. Foxtail used the moment to grab the negatives from Professor Plum and Wentworth grabbed them from Foxtail and placed them on the desk. Then they all ran after the others to where Mrs. Peacock was still screaming.

“Look its Mr. Boddy!” Plum cried out.

“He’s attacking her!” Scarlet yelled.

Scarlet and Plum pulled Mr. Boddy off of Mrs. Peacock. It was then they saw the stream of dried blood that ran from down the side of Boddy’s face. Scarlet and Plum laid the body on the floor. Mrs. White kneeled down and checked his pulse.

“Oh he’s dead.” Mrs. White announced.

Mrs. Peacock started to fan herself and was a bit unsteady on her feet.

“Oh my god.” She said faintly.

“She’s going to faint.” Plum pointed out. Wentworth ran behind her. 

“Here fall into my arms. I’ll catch you.”

Mrs. Peacock did faint and fell right thru Wentworth’s arms to the floor. 

Mrs. White looked at Scarlet.

“You’ve got blood on your hands!”

Mr. Scarlet stared at his hands.

“I didn’t do it!” He pulled out a handkerchief and began to wipe off his hands.

Wentworth went over to the body.

“He’s got new injuries.” Then he picked up an arm and let it fall. “He’s absolutely dead now! Why would any one want to kill him twice?”

“It seems so unnecessary.” Green added

“It’s what we call overkill.” Foxtail stated. 

“It’s psychotic.” Plum grunted.

“Unless he wasn’t dead before?” Mr. Green reasoned.

“Well what’s the difference?” Plum voiced.

“WELL THAT’S WHAT WE’RE TRYING TO FIND OUT?” shouted Wentworth. “WHO KILLED HIM AND WHERE AND WITH WHAT!”

“There’s no need to shout.” Plum stated reasonably.

“I’M NOT SHOUTING… ALRIGHT I’M SHOUTING, I’M SHOUTING...” Yelled Wentworth. Wentworth was abruptly stopped In the middle of his tirade when the Candlestick clunked him on the head and he was knocked out.

“Well now we know ‘what’ killed Mr. Boddy.” Plum idly surmised. “Too bad it wasn’t so effective the second time around.” Despite the seriousness of the matter several couldn’t help themselves and started snickering.

 

A few minutes later found Mrs. White and Yvette were followed by Professor Plum and Mr. Scarlet carrying Mrs. Ho’s body into the study. Mr. Green and Wentworth who were carrying Mr. Boddy followed them. Surprisingly it was Col. Foxtail who was ‘supervising’ as they went into the study.

“Alright. All corpses on the couch. Ladies first!” Foxtail ordered, he was quite peppy about the whole thing. While everyone shot dark looks in his direction. Tiredly Plum, Mrs. White, Yvette, and Scarlet picked up Mrs. Ho and put her into a sitting position on the couch.

“Careful don’t get blood on the sofa.” Wentworth warned them.

“How do vee do thees the knife will go furtha into her back?” Yvette asked.

“Tip her forward. Onto the arm.” Foxtail ordered them. “Now Mr. Boddy.” 

Foxtail, Green and Plum picked Mr. Boddy and seated him on the other side of the couch. Plum fell in between the two bodies not a place ideally he would choose to rest but too tired to care at the moment. Mrs. Ho was under his right arm and Mr. Boddy was over his other. 

Foxtail suddenly sprang into action. “Now who…” Foxtail paused when Mr. Boddy sightless eyes were staring up at him. Closing them he continued. “Now who had access to the candlestick?”

“All of us.” Green answered.

“It was given to you Mr. Green.” Mrs. White accused.

“Yes but I placed it on the table any one of you could have picked it up!” Green countered.

“Look we still have all these weapons lying about.” Wentworth stated and he went around the room picking them up, the gun, rope, knife, wrench, lead pipe, and candlestick. “Let’s put them all in this cupboard and lock it. There’s a homicidal maniac about!”

“Good idea!” everyone agreed.

Wentworth put all the weapons in the cupboard and then put the key in his pocket. 

“What are you doing with the key?” Green asked. 

“Putting it in my pocket.” Wentworth answered. 

“Why?” Green asked as if Wentworth was crazy. 

“To keep it safe obviously.” Wentworth pointed out.

Mrs. Peacock jumped in this time.

“That means you can open it whenever you want!” 

“It also means that you can’t.” Wentworth told her.

“What if you’re the murderer?” Mrs. Peacock cried out.

“I’m not!” Wentworth replied with an insulted air.

“What if you are?” Yelled Foxtail.

“It’s got to be put somewhere. If I’ve got it then I know I’m safe!” Wentworth exclaimed.

“We don’t know that we’re safe!” Mrs. Peacock volleyed back.

“I have an idea we’ll throw it away!” Wentworth announced.

A room full of assents was heard and then Wentworth and company ran to the front door.

 

Wentworth opens the door, arm poised to throw the key and a man standing at the door ducks. Wentworth quickly recovers and assumes his butler disposition, smiling widely. 

“Sorry..” With a nervous chuckle, “Sorry.” Clears his throat. “Hmm, can I help you?”

At the door is a tired looking man who is soaked by the rain. He looks at the group with wide eyes. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to disturb the whole household but … my car broke down and I was wondering if I could use your phone.”

“Just a moment please.” Wentworth answers. 

 

He turns to the group. “Well should we let him in?” Wentworth asks. 

“No. We’ve enough problems as it is.” Foxtail whispered angrily. 

“What harm can it do?” Mrs. White asks. 

“Plenty.” Green answers. “What if we confine him to one room?” 

The others nodded. Plum looked thoughtful. “That does seem acceptable.” Although his tone seemed vague. 

“I think it’s a bad idea.” Foxtail piped in.

“So noted but the majority say we let him in and lock him in one room.” Wentworth looked up. “Not so much can happen then.”

Plum, Green, and Foxtail snorted but nodded their agreement anyway. 

Wondering what the discussion was about the motorist’s scrunched eyebrows aptly conveyed his confusion. After a time Wentworth turns back to the motorist.

“Very well, sir. Would you care to come in.”

 

The motorist appears grateful but hesitant. “Well where is it?”

“What? The body?” Wentworth asks.

“The phone. What body?” The motorist questioned in a confused voice.

“Well, there’s no body. There’s nobody. There’s nobody in the study.”

“No!” The party answers for him.

“But, I think there’s a phone in the Lounge.” Wentworth answers charmingly.

The motorist looks funnily at Wentworth and the group. “Thank you.” He replies quite warily. With a meaningful look to the group Wentworth guides the stranded traveler to the Lounge. “When you’ve finished your call, perhaps you’d be good enough to wait here.” The confused man hears the command in the request and slowly makes his way to the phone. “Certainly.” he replies.

Wentworth closes the door and then locks it. Startled by the lock the motorist nervously picks up the phone.

 

Foxtail puts a hand on Wentworth’s shoulder to gain his attention which causes  “Merlin!!” Wentworth yells and jumps about two feet in the air. Wentworth breathing heavily lays a hand on his chest as he glares at Foxtail.

“Where’s the key?” Foxtail accuses.

“In my pocket.” 

“Not that key; you imbecile.” Plum intones in a dangerous purr.

“Do you still wish me to throw it away?” Wentworth asks.

“YES!!”, they answer as one.

The entire company followed Wentworth to the front door. He takes the key from his pocket and gives it a great heave. They all watch as it sails through the air. Wentworth closes the door. “Well. Now what?”, he asks.

 

Mrs. White pushes thru the crowd and holds out her hand. “Wentworth let me out.”

“No.”

“Why not?”, she asks.

“We’ve got to know who did it. We’re all in this together, now.”

“If you leave, I’ll say that you killed them both.” Mrs. Peacock warningly suggests. There were several nodding heads in agreement with Peacock’s statement. Mrs. White turns to Wentworth. “Oooh Wentworth, I’ll make you sorry you ever started this. One day, when we’re alone together…” Her voice low and threatening. Wentworth steps back. “Mrs. White, no man in his right mind would be alone together with you!”

“Well I could use a drink!” Foxtail alluding that others may feel the same.

Everyone seems to agree on that. Foxtail walks to the Study and looks in. “Just checking.”

“Everything alright?” Mrs. Peacock asks.

“Yup. Two corpses. Everything’s fine.”

In the Library Foxtail poured himself some Fire Whiskey grateful for something wizard related. “Ogden’s?” Foxtail asked.  Mr. Green and Mrs. Peacock nodded gratefully. Foxtail messily poured three more glasses. “Alright, pay attention, everyone.” Foxtail looks at Wentworth. “Am I right in thinking there is nobody else in this house?”

“Mm, no.” 

“Then there IS someone else in this house?”

“No, sorry, I said  ‘no’ meaning ‘yes’.”

“’No,’ meaning ‘yes’?” Foxtail drew his brows together in confusion. “Look, I want a straight answer. Is there someone else or isn’t there, yes or no?”

“Um, no.”

“’No’, there IS, or ‘no’, there ISN’T?” 

“Yes.”

Frustrated by the spectacular display of idiocy Mrs. White threw her glass at the fireplace. “Don’t you think we should get that man out of the house before he finds out what’s been going on here.”

“Yeah!” Scarlet agrees.

“How can we throw him out in this weather?” Plum asks. Scarlet looks vaguely startled by Plum suggestion. 

“If we let him stay in the house he may get suspicious.” Scarlet put forth.

“If we throw him out, he may get even more suspicious.” Plum countered.

“If I were him, I’d be suspicious already.” Foxtail told everyone. Plum snorted derisively. To which Foxtail glared at him.

“Oh, who cares?! That guy doesn’t matter” Her voice rising with every word. “Let him stay, locked up for another half an hour! The  Aurors will be here by then, and there are two dead bodies in the study!”

“Shhh!!!” The group hushed at her.

“Well, there is still some confusion as to whether or not there’s anybody else in this house?” Foxtail pointed looked at Wentworth. Exasperated Wentworth huffed. “I told you, there isn’t.”

“There isn’t any confusion, or there isn’t anybody else.” Foxtail tried to clarify.

“Oh there’s plenty of confusion.” Plum muttered under his breath. Green smirked a bit at the comment.

“Either. Or both.” Wentworth tried to answer.

“Just give me a clear answer!” Foxtail demanded.

“Certainly!” Eight sets of eyes looked at Wentworth as he paused. “What was the question?” All the occupants in the room sighed or groaned.

“Is there anybody else in the house!?” Foxtail yelled.

“NO!!” All gathered answered for him.

“That’s what he says, but does he know?” Foxtail pointed out. Plum sighed in disgust. Foxtail ignored him and continued on his train of thought. “I suggest we handle this in proper military fashion. We split up, and search the house.”

“Split up!” Mr. Peacock’s nervous voice split the air.

“Yes. We have very little time left, so we’ll split up into pairs.”

“Pairs.” Scarlet asked hesitation clear in his voice.

“Wait a minute. Suppose that one of us IS the murderer? If we split up into pairs, whichever one is left with the killer might get killed.” Mrs. White brought up.

“Then we would have discovered who the murder is!” Foxtail answered.

“But then the other half of the pair would be dead!” Mrs. Peacock wailed.

“This is war Peacock! Casualties are inevitable. You can’t cook an omelet with out breaking eggs – every cook will tell you that.”

“But look what happened to the cook!” Mrs. Peacock whined.

“Colonel, are you willing to take that chance?” Scarlet asked seriously.

“What choice have we?” Foxtail asked in turn.

“None!” Green answered.

“I suppose you’re right?” Scarlet relented.

“Bon décor. But it is dark upstairs, and I am frightened of ze dark. Will anyone go wiz me?” Yvette asked with a childlike air. She was met with a strange strained silence. 

“Well” Trying to cover the awkwardness Wentworth straightens his jacket and clears his throat. “Alright then I have an idea. Follow me.” With that he walked out of the Library and towards the Kitchen. Reluctantly the guests and what was left of the staff followed Wentworth. 

 

In the Kitchen Wentworth took out 8 long matchsticks. “Ready?” Without waiting for a nod he continued. “The two shortest together, the next two shortest together.” He gather the sticks into his hands and arranged them so the lengths couldn’t be seen and presented them for the taking. “And I suggest the two shortest search the cellar, and so on, up.” 

 

One by one they hesitantly approached. Colonel Foxtail picked a matchstick. Foxtail looked at the relatively short match and nodded. Mrs. Peacock picks her stick and then turns to compare matches with Foxtail, no match. Mrs. White picks a stick and she starts to compare it to those around her. Mr. Scarlet steps up and picks a stick and Mr. Green stands behind him.  Green’s arm deliberately brushed alongside Scarlet’s side to choose his match. Scarlet and Green compare it’s not even close. Professor Plum selects his stick, it’s an uncut stick. Yvette selects her stick and Wentworth takes the stick left. 

 

Mrs. White having compared her stick to everyone with no luck approached Wentworth and pairs his matchstick. They headed to the second floor. Plum matched his stick with Scarlet, they are going to the attic. Foxtail approached Mrs. Peacock and compared their sticks no match. Green sighed tiredly and barely suppressed the roll of his eyes when Foxtail realized who his partner was and uttered, “I guess it’s you and me Green.” Mrs. Peacock groaned and barely suppressed her wince when she realized she was paired with Yvette.

 

Wentworth and Mrs. White started up the stairs as did Mr. Scarlet and Professor Plum. Mr. Green and Foxtail stopped hesitantly in the hall and Wentworth pointed to a door under the stair. “The cellar gentleman.” Mrs. Peacock and Yvette stopped in the middle of the hall. “Well we know what’s in the Study, we’ve just come from the Library, and the stranger’s locked up in the Lounge.” Mrs. Peacock took inventory of the first floor aloud. 

“The Billiard room then?” Yvette looked up at Mrs. Peacock. With a nod Mrs. Peacock followed Yvette down the hall. Foxtail opened the door to the cellar. Mr. Green reached in and turned on the light. They entered cautiously. Mrs. White and Wentworth walk down the hallway and Plum and Scarlet start climbing the stair to the attic. They all shivered as a particularly loud crash of thunder echoed in the strangely quite house.

 

Scarlet and Plum stood at the base of the stairs to the attic. They both seemed to be hesitant. “Do you want to go in front of me?” Scarlet asked. 

“Absolutely not. “ Murmured Professor Plum. 

“I was hoping you’d say that.” Scarlet answered. A gentle smirk gracing his lips. The Professor arched an eyebrow and licked his lips. He watch as Scarlet took to the stair with a gently sway in his hips. Professor Plum’s entire face seemed to harden as his mouth formed a thin line. His eyes narrowed and his entire body seemed to tense. His gaze never wavered as he followed Scarlet’s procession up the stair. 

 

Foxtail and Green stood at the top of the stair of the cellar. Mr. Green motioned for Foxtail to go on. 

“No you go ahead?” Foxtail nervously suggests. 

Mr. Green raised an elegant eyebrow. “So much for courage born thru experience.” Green snorted in disgust and stepped first into darkness.

 

Mrs. White and Wentworth are standing in front of identical doors of two rooms adjacent to each other.

“Are you going in there?” Wentworth bids.

“Yes, are you?” Mrs. White calls back.

“Right!” 

“Right!”

They both look in.

“I don’t see any light switches in there.” Wentworth hesitates.

“Well, neither do I, but there must be switches somewhere.” Mrs. White logically points out.

“Shall I come in with you?” Wentworth gallantly asks.

“NO!” Mrs. White clamors. Backtracking, in a calmer and quieter tone, “I mean… no, thank you.” 

They both begin to go into the room and then jump back out to check on the other.

 

In the Billard room Mrs. Peacock and Yvette were squaring off. They finished checking back behind the bar as the both head for the exit it’s a tight fit. Mrs. Peacock walked past Yvette but keeps her in sight. ”You first.” Mrs. Peacock offers. 

“No. Thank you.” Yvette answers. 

They both headed for the narrow opening. Unwilling to turn her back on Yvette Mrs. Peacock meets Yvette breast to breast lower half to half. Red with embarrassment Mrs. Peacock steps quickly towards the billiard table. Yvette smirks and steps confidently forward until Mrs. Peacock picks up a pool stick. Her confidant steps falter and change to a defensive stance anticipating an attack. 

They circled each other and abruptly Mrs. Peacock bends down and looks under the table Yvette breathes out a sigh of relief. 

 

Near the attic Scarlet looks back. “Are you coming?”

“Not yet, but I assume you’ll be taking care of that shortly.” Plum answers.

Scarlet shivers at the velvet tones and pauses mid-step. He looks back and grins. 

“Now, now, ‘Professor’ we have a job to do first.”

“Funny you should mention job. I have one in particular for you.”

Scarlet sticks his tongue out at the man still standing at the base of the stair. 

“Now, now, Mr. Scarlet,” Plum mimicks Scarlet’s earlier tone. “Don’t stick that out unless you intend to use it.” Rolling his eyes in mock irritation, Scarlet heads up to the door. The Professor finally follows him. 

“Spoilsport!” Scarlet mutters under his breath. Scarlet paused at the door and waited for Plum to join him. At the top of the stair Plum molded himself to Scarlet’s back allowing Scarlet to feel how aroused he was. Scarlet leaned back into Plum and Plum’s hand slid forward and opened the attic door.

“To be continued.” Whispered Plum.

 

Mr. Green and Col. Foxtail made their way down the stair. Foxtail slipped on the last step and bumped into Green who immediately settled into a fighting stance realizing it was an accident he lowered his fist and took a deep breath. 

 

Mrs. Peacock and Yvette were checking closets in the hall.

 

Wentworth was in a dark room upstairs. 

“If anyone’s out there just look out!”

Mrs. White was in another dark room.

“Are you hiding? I’m coming . . .”

 

Mrs. Peacock and Yvette are standing in front of an open doorway.

“What room’s this? Mrs. Peacock questions.

“The Ballroom Madame.” Yvette answers.

“Very well then. Shall we?” Mrs. Peacock nodded and proceeded to open the door.

 

Foxtail and Green made there way thru the dank and dusty cellar which actually was a dungeon chamber. They passed the iron maiden and the dusty chains against the wall. When they walked passed the floor chains they automatically tried to grab at them. Foxtail jump up and unmanly like shriek left his lips. Green smiled and they quickly passed thru the torture chamber and off to what seemed like storage rooms.

 

Back in the Ballroom Yvette and Mrs. Peacock investigated the dark corners as they met in the middle of the room Yvette pointed to a moving curtain.

“What?” Mrs. Peacock asked.

“Zey could be behinz those curtains?” Yvette pointed to the large bay windows.

Mrs. Peacock looked at the window then at Yvette. “Fine. You look! I’ll check the Billiard room again.” In a whirl Mrs. Peacock was off and Yvette was left standing in the Ballroom getting up enough nerve to go to the window and check. Yvette took a deep breath and inched her way toward the window. Once there she gave the curtain a hard shove. All that was there was a slightly cracked open window.

Breathing in deep gulping gasps of air. Yvette placed a hand over her heaving chest and tried to calm her rapidly beating heart.

 

Out in the horrible weather an Auror dressed as a muggle police officer apperates near an alley. He jumps into a car and drives off. He is turning on the road and he sees a car on the side of the hill. He throws on an overcoat and pulls out a flashlight and starts cursing to himself. He peers into the window and then  looks up the road and toward San Simeon. 

 

In the Study the motorist in on the phone.

“I’m in this big house, and I’ve been locked in the Lounge…Yes..”

Thud, hit from behind with a wrench the motorist falls dead to the floor. The killer replaces the receiver on the phone.

 

Yvette and Mrs. Peacock  are standing in the door way of a dark room. Rain is hitting the windows. It seems the worst of the storm maybe over. Mrs. Peacock switched on the light and inside was what remained of a magical garden. Apparently the spells used to maintain it were barely sustaining life. There were green things but most of the vegetation that at one time inhabited the Conservatory was missing. The shelves that held various garden tools were filled with dust and cobwebs. Mrs. Peacock  picks up a trowel and inspects it. Putting it down she picks up a rag to wipe off her hands. Moving toward Yvette she trips on a root having to lean against the wall to catch her balance the wall opens. Falling forward she catches herself and gets upright quickly. “It looks like a secret passage.’ Mrs. Peacock announced.

“We should zee were it goes? Yes?” Yvette asked.

“What the hell. I’ll go first.” Mrs. Peacock announced. She picked a flashlight up from the shelf and bravely started forward. The passage is narrow and the floor is uneven. Yvette trips and yells in surprise. “Oh no”

“It’s alright. Just calm down Yvette.” Mrs. Peacock sounds a bit exasperated.

They were emerging from behind the fireplace. They both jumped in surprise when they found the motorist was lying unnaturally still on the floor. 

“Oh Merlin!” Mrs. Peacock breathed out. Yvette started to back up and then suddenly the fireplace whooshed shut. That’s when Yvette starts to scream.

 

In the attic Plum stops Scarlet from pacing and pulls him into his arms. 

“You and I both know that there is no one else in the house.” Plum states calmly. Scarlet nods in the affirmative. 

“It’s just that from this perspective we can’t stop anymore deaths before they occur.” Scarlet states. Scarlet’s fists tighten with the frustration. His inability to do anything has him in knots. Plum nods his understanding. Placing a gentle kiss on Scarlet’s forehead. 

“Although if Green touches you one more time you can be fairly certain at whose hand he met his demise.” Plum silently murmured. Scarlet looked up to see the utter seriousness of Plum’s expression. 

“You…”  Scarlet leans back into Plum’s arms and takes a deep calming breath. “Have nothing to worry about.” Plum mindful of appearances nibbles low on the exposed neck. During that exploration he faintly registers a noise. Reluctantly pulling away from the tempting neck. They both still and listen. Finally registering that the sound is screaming they both run down the stair. Wentworth and Mrs. White are running at top speed to the staircase. The four of them collide and end up in a tangle of arms and legs. Quickly extricating themselves they made their way down to the ground floor.

 

Mrs. Peacock and Yvette were at the door of the Lounge screaming and banging on the door. With Wentworth in the lead they all ran down the stairs. 

“Where’s it coming from?” Wentworth wondered aloud.

“Where are we going?” Scarlet asked.

Foxtail and Green met them as they reached the ground floor.

“Where are they?” Mrs. White asked. Listening for a moment Wentworth starts running down the hall. 

“It’s the Lounge!” Wentworth called out behind him. Wentworth tried the door.

“It’s locked!” Scarlet announced.

“I know!” Mr. Green impatiently answered.

“Then unlock it!” Plum growled out.

“Where’s the key?” Green asked Wentworth. Wentworth searches his pockets.

“The key’s gone!” Wentworth exclaimed.

“Never mind about the key!” Foxtail yelled. 

Mr. Green grabbing Foxtail by the lapels and shakes. “I can’t unlock the door without the key!” Then Green banged on the Lounge door. “LET US IN! LET US IN!” Green bellowed.

Yvette and Mrs. Peacock immediately screamed back. “LET US OUT! LET US OUT!”

“It’s no use. Stand back.” Wentworth announced. He backed up all the way across the hall to the Study door. “There’s no alternative. I’m just going to have to break it down!” Wentworth runs full speed at the door. He hits it hard and falls on the floor, holding his shoulder.

“Well that was brilliant!” Plum dryly pointed out.

“Wait I have it!” Foxtail calls out. Foxtail runs into the study. Yvette and Mrs. Peacock are still screaming in the Lounge. 

“Will you shut up!” Plum yells at the locked door. Meanwhile Foxtail grabs the revolver from the open cabinet. “We’re doing our best.” He growled out.

Foxtail runs out and trips over Wentworth who is still on the floor. The gun goes off a wild shot in Hall. The shot unseen by everyone who ducks to the floor at the shot nicks the rope holding the chandelier, which starts spinning. Foxtail stands and aims at the Lounge lock. Plum and Green, who had started to get up, hit the floor again. Foxtail fires twice, both shots hit the doors locks. 

Inside the Lounge Yvette and Mrs. Peacock turn away from the door. 

“I’ve been shot…I’ve been shot” Mrs. Peacock wonders in a slight daze.

“Come out the door is open!” Foxtail called out. Foxtail lowers the gun and carelessly pointing it in the direction of Green and Plum who both scramble to get out the way. The Lounge door opened and miraculously unwounded Mrs. Peacock and Yvette exit the Lounge. Suddenly Mrs. Peacock whirls around.

“Why are you shooting that thing at us?” Mrs. Peacock angrily demands.

“To get you out!” Foxtail points out. Mrs. Peacock shoves him. 

“You know, you could have killed  us!” As if realizing what she said she pauses and her voice lowers and walks to the center of the room. “I could have been killed.” Mrs. Peacock walks toward a bench. “ I can’t take anymore scares.”

So of course that’s when the chandelier falls from the ceiling shattering on the floor inches from Mrs. Peacock. Mrs. Peacock’s entire body freezes and then she collapses on the bench in the hall. 

Yvette breathing hard and pointing. “LOOK!” Everyone runs into the Lounge.

“Alright which one of you did it?” Plum asked.

“Vee found him togeser!” Yvette exclaimed.

“How did you get in?” Mrs. White’s curiosity got the better of her.

“The door was locked.” Mr. Green cited.

“It’s a great trick!” Mrs. White exclaimed.

“There’s a secret passage way from the conservatory.” Mrs. Peacock told everyone.

“Is that the same gun?” Plum asked Foxtail.

“From the cupboard?” Mrs. Peacock finishes the Professor's thought.

“But it was locked…”Plum wondered aloud.

“No! It was unlocked.” Foxtail insisted.

“Unlocked?” Cried out Green, Plum, and Wentworth.

 “Yes, See for yourself.” Then Foxtail runs to the Study throwing the gun to ground sending it sliding under the fallen chandelier.

 

Everyone crowds around the open cupboard. 

“How did you know it was unlocked? How did you know you could get at the gun?” Mrs. Peacock demanded. Foxtail looked surprised by the question.

“My thought was that I would break it open but it was open already.” He answered.

“A likely story.” Mrs. Peacock surmised.

Then the doorbell rang. Everybody froze. Then it rang again. 

“I’m going to open it.” Mr. Scarlet decided.

“Why!” Mr. Green asked.

“I have nothing to hide! I didn’t do it!” Mr. Scarlet held out his hand. “The key!”

Wentworth hands the key to Mr. Scarlet.

Mr. Scarlet strode down the hall, followed by the rest of the party. Mr. Scarlet opens the door.

A cop states, “Good Evening, sir.”

Mr. Scarlet promptly shut the door again. Then opens it again. “Umm, yes?”

“I found an abandoned car down near the gates of this house. Did the driver come in here for any help, by any chance?”

There were a chorus no’s. Mr. Scarlet nodded his head yes. “Well, actually, yes.”

Everyone else. “No, no!!”

“There seems to be some kind of disagreement.” The cop asked slowly. Another chorus of no’s and nervous laughter. Once again Mr. Scarlet nods his head in the affirmative.

“Yes.” Scarlet intones. The cop shakes his head in confusion.

“Uhh, can I use your phone?” The cop asks. Scarlet freezes in a mimicry of surprised shock.

Wentworth pushes to the front and steps to the door.

“Of Course you may, sir.” Bringing the cop into the hall. “You may use the one in the, um, no … Uh, you could use the one in the St—no … Would you be kind enough to wait in the um, in the,  em, Library?” Wentworth finally gets out.

“Sure.” Was the cops slow answer. As he eyes Wentworth strangely. The cop sees Yvette. “Don’t I know you from somewhere?” Yvette shrugs her shoulders. “You all seem to be very anxious about something?”

“It’s the chandelier. It fell down. Almost killed us. Would you like to come this way, please, sir?”

Mr. Green closes the door to the Study and attempts to look nonchalant. The cop whirls at the sound. When Professor Plum does the same with the Lounge door. Making the cop turn abruptly in his direction.

“Frightfully drafty, these old houses.” Wentworth tries to cover. He leads the cop into the Library showing him the phone. As he backs up toward the door he offers. “Please help yourself to a drink, if you’d like.” The cop reaches for the cognac. “Not the cognac. Just in case.” Wentworth calls out as he closes the door behind him. 

“Just in case of what?” The cop calls out.

 

Wentworth locks the door and turns to the group.

“What now?” He whispers.

They all turn as the cop tries the locked door.

“We should have told him.” Scarlet insists.

“Oh, very well for  you to say that now.” Mrs. Peacock indicates.

“I said it then!” Scarlet replied in a stubborn voice.

“Oh, shut up!” Everyone yells at him. Scarlet stays silent but his face is scrunched in obvious hurt.

“Let’s clean this up.” Wentworth gestures toward the shattered glass.

 

The cop pauses at the door and then turns to use the phone but as he goes to pick it up it starts to ring. At the second ring he answers it.

“Hello?”

Outside the Library. Everyone pauses.

“Maybe the cop answered it?” Wentworth thought aloud.

Inside the Library. 

“And who shall I say is calling?…Ah… will you hold on please?” The cop strides to the door. “Let me out of here! Let me out of here, you have no right to shut me in! I’ll put you in custody for wrongful imprisonment, obstructing and officer in the course of his duty! And murder!”

Wentworth opens the door and the party stands around him.

“What do you mean…’murder’?”

“I just said that so you’d open the door.” The cop told him

Everyone sighs and laughs nervously.

Walking toward Wentworth. “What’s going on around here? And why would you lock me in?” And incredibly as if even he can’t believe it. “Why are you getting calls from Ameila Bones?”

“Ameila Bones?” Wentworth asks in shock.

“That’s right. The head of the British Department of Magical Law Enforcement!”

“Why is Ameila Bones on your phone?” Foxtail asked, the disbelief clear in his voice.

“I don’t know.” Wentworth answered. “She’s on everybody else’s, why shouldn’t she be on mine?” He walks to the Library doors. “Excuse me.” Everyone watched him approach the door, take outvthe key, enter, close the door, then lock it from the inside.

“What’s going on here!” The cop looks at everyone.

Mrs. White drapes herself on the cop.  “Were having a party.” Everybody laughs nervously.

“Mind if I look around?” The cop pointedly asks.

“Sure… You can show him around, Colonel Foxtail.” Mr. Green answers for Mrs. White.

“Me?” Foxtail squeaks.

“Yes!” Mr. Greens answers. “You can show him the…um…the Dining room…the Kitchen…the Ballroom…”

“Fine…” Foxtail answers stiffly. Putting his arm around the cop’s shoulders. “Officer, um, come with me, I’ll show you the… Dining Room…or the Kitchen…or the Ballroom…”

 

The cop watches as the partition between the Kitchen and Dining room raises itself and looks into the Kitchen.

 

Mr. Green is leaving the Study. “Make it look convincing!”

 

“So this is the Dining Room.” Foxtail announces.

“No kidding!” The cop answers sarcastically.

 

“Come on!” Mr. Green grabs Mr. Scarlet and drags him across the hall to the Lounge. 

 

Outside the Dining Room the cop stands firm.

“What’s going on in those two rooms?” Pointing to the Study and the Lounge.

“Oh …which two rooms…” Foxtail delays acting dumb. The cop pushes past him. Just as two guests close the door to the Lounge.

“Those two rooms.” The cop states emphatically.

“Oh…those two rooms.” Foxtail repeats.

“Yes!”

Foxtail is at a loss. The cop strides toward the study door. Foxtail tries to block his path. “Officer, I don’t think you should go in there!” Foxtail attempts to stop the inevitable.

“Why not?” The cop asks.

“Uh…” Without an answer the cop shoves him aside easily. But on the quick Foxtail blocks the door with his body. “Because it’s…all too shocking!”

Disgusted the cop tosses him aside.

 

Inside the Study music is playing softly in the background. Mrs. White is lying atop Mr. Boddy. using her hand to move his arm against her hair, while pretending to kiss him. Professor Plum looks like he’s kissing a woman in the corner between some curtains. Actually Plum and Mrs. Peacock are holding up Mrs. Ho between them. As Mrs. Peacock’s arms are tracing patterns on Plum’s back.

“Its not all that shocking. These folks are just having a good time.” The cop pronounces. Foxtail can barely keep the shock off his face. His mouth hanging open in astonishment. Still dumbfounded he follows the cop out making sure to close the door. 

In the Lounge Mr. Green pours alcohol into the motorist’s mouth. The motorist is propped up in a chair, bottle in his hand. Hat covering his head wound. Back in the study Plum and Mrs. Peacock roll Mrs. Ho on to the couch. 

“Merlin!” Mrs. Peacock breathes out tiredly.

As the door opens Mr. Green pulles Scarlet on top of him and wraps his leg around Scarlet’s waist and began kissing him voraciously. Scarlet has no choice but to follow his lead. The cop walks in. “Excuse me.” Scarlet and Green get up with a start. The cop notices the motorist. He leans into the dead man’s face and sniffs. He looks toward Scarlet and Green. “This man is drunk. Dead drunk.”

With a straight face Scarlet answers, “Dead right!”

Speaking loudly, “You’re not going to be driving home, are you?”

“He won’t be driving home, officer! I promise you that!” Mr. Green promises.

“Yeah!” Scarlet chimed in.

“Somebody will give him a lift, huh?” The cop looked at Green and Scarlet.

“Oh, we’ll …we’ll…get him a car.” Scarlet offered.

“A long black car.” Mr. Green snickered.

“A limousine.” Scarlet covered.

Mr. Green lowers himself back on the couch pulling Scarlet down with him and Scarlet gives a little start of a surprise and then follows him back down.

 

In the library Wadsworth exits and leans heavily against the door. The cop and Foxtail enter the Hall. Wentworth throws off his worries and walks to them. 

“Officer!” Wentworth greets with a broad smile.

“You’re too late—I’ve seen it all.” The cop greet him with.

“You have?” Wentworth’s voice conveys his confusion at the officer words and Foxtail’s mystified but relieved expression. “I can explain everything.”

“You don’t have to.” The cop told him.

“I don’t?” Wentworth’s eyebrows drew close and he looked shocked.

“Don’t worry! There’s nothing illegal about any of this.”

“Are you sure?” Wentworth puzzled expression continues.

“Of course! This is America!” The cop explained.

“I see…”

“It’s a free country, don’t you know that?” And he clapped Wentworth on the back. Not quite understanding the difference or understanding.

“I didn’t know it was ‘that’ free.” Wentworth shook his head.

The cop glanced back at Foxtail who smiles a wide smile, trying to look innocent.

“May I use your phone now?” The cop asked.

“Certainly!” Wentworth agreed heartily.

Wentworth leads the cop to the Library once again, and locks it. Slowly the guests start to emerge from the two rooms.

“Why did you lock him in again?” Foxtail asked wonderingly.

“We still haven’t finished searching the house yet.” Wentworth whispered.

“Well, we’re running out of time. Only fifteen minutes before the Aurors come.” Professor Plum put in.

“The Aurors already came!” Scarlet whispered tersely.

“Shut up!” The group yelled at him again.

“Let’s get on with it!” Wentworth shook his head and gestured to Mrs. White.

“Madame!” Yvette motioned to Mrs. Peacock. With a bend of his head Plum indicates that Mr. Scarlet should head on up. Couple by couple everyone heads back to their respective floors to continue investigating. 

 

Yvette and Mrs. Peacock enter the Kitchen checking doors and closets. Mrs. Peacock pulls a door exceptionally fast and is hit in the head with an ironing board. Yvette is checking the freeze and touches a meat hook and it opens the false back of the freezer.

“Look it ezz another vone! I vonder vere dis one goez.”

“Well, let’s find out!” Mrs. Peacock gave Yvette a shooing motion towards the hallway. At the end of the hallway Yvette gives a small push and a thin door swivels open. Yvette carefully steps out and finds herself stepping out of a painting in the Study. They both step out.

“Well let’s try the Ballroom again.” Mrs. Peacock suggests.

 

Once Mr. Scarlet and Professor Plum are back in the attic Scarlet initiates a kiss. 

“What was that for? Not that I’m complaining.” Plum asks

“I needed to get the taste of Green out of my mouth.” Scarlet answers. A low growl leaves Plums mouth which he promptly yanks Scarlet back to him and devours Scarlet’s mouth. His tongue caressing every corner of Scarlet’s mouth. After a time Plum lets go and surveys his handiwork. Scarlet’s lips are swollen and a bit puffy and a dreamy expression graces his face. Pleased with his work Plum pulls away. 

“Alright, why did you want that Auror here?” Plum asked.

“Huh!” 

“Scarlet??”

“Oh Auror? Right! I had a feeling…” Only an aggrieved sigh was heard at the statement. Then suddenly the house was plunged into darkness.

“This is so not good!” Scarlet surmises.

Both men carefully and quickly look for door. Then screaming is heard. 

“First it’s the lights, then the screams, then the bodies.” Plum mutters.

 

The cop looks up as the lights shut off. Still on the phone. “Hello? Hello?” 

 

When the lights are out Yvette sneaks away from Mrs. Peacock. She heads back to the Billiard Room. 

“Close the door. Did anyone recognize you?” 

“They must have.  And not just my face.” Yvette walks toward the voice. “They know every inch of my body. And they’re not the only ones…” 

A noose flies over her head and around her neck.

“It’s you!” Gasps Yvette.

The gloved hands squeeze until Yvette’s eyes are sightless.

 

The cop is still on the phone.

“There’s something funny going on around here. I don’t know what it is… No, I’m not on duty. But I have a feeling that I’m in danger… I apparated here on personal business… hello…hello.. are you there?”

 

The doorbell rings. Everyone in the house pauses. Then silence. A gunshot goes off. Then a door slams. 

 

On the second floor Mrs. White bumps into table which triggers a wizard toy box to open. She screams in fright. Hearing her screams Wentworth tries to reach her. “I’m coming! I’m just trying to find the door!”  He finds a door which leads him to another door. “What’s this? Another door?” He twists and the handle which starts the shower.

 

A very wet Wentworth squishes down the stair. He opens the cellar entrance and pulls up the lever that restores electricity to San Simeon.  Everyone takes a look around and slowly meets up in Front Hall. Together they take stock. As a group they see Yvette’s body on the pool table, noose around her neck, in the Billiard Room. No words are spoken as they move on. From the Hall they see the body of the cop slumped over the table. Professor Plum walks in and picks up the lead pipe. “Neither of them were shot. I thought I heard a gun.”

“I did.” Mrs. White confirms.

“So did I.” Mrs. Peacock seconds.

“I thought I heard the Front door slam!” Scarlet ponders.

“Oh, Merlin… The murderer must have run out.” Foxtail exclaims.

Everyone runs to the Front door.

 

The guests open the door, seeing a well dressed man with a bullet hole neatly through his forehead.

“Three murders.” Wentworth counts.

“Six, all together.” Mr. Green confirms.

“This is getting serious.” Wentworth grouses.

They close the door and lock it.

The guests walk onto the main floor.

“No gun. Foxtail dropped it here.” Wentworth tells everyone. “Very well… I know who did it.”

“You do?’ They all chorused.

“And furthermore, I’m going to tell you how it was all done. Follow me.” Wentworth straights his coat and walks toward the Library.

 

“In order to help you understand what happened, I shall need to take you through the events of the evening, step by step.” Wentworth looked at all the individuals in the Library before he continued. “At the start of the evening, Yvette was here, by herself, waiting to offer you all a glass of champagne. I was in the Hall… I know, because I was there. Then, I hurried across to the Kitchen.” At that Wentworth runs to the Kitchen motioning them to follow him. “And the cook was in here, alive, sharpening knives, preparing for dinner. And then…” He runs out of the Kitchen to the Front Hall, with all the guests running behind him. “And the doorbell rang.” He pointed to Foxtail. “And it was you.”

“Yes?” Foxtail asked wondering what was the point.

“I asked you for your coat, and I recognized you as Colonel Foxtail and I prevented you from telling your real name because I didn’t want any of you to use any name other than your pseudonym and I introduced myself to you as the butler and I ran across the Hall to the Library.” Then he runs to the Library. Everyone shares confused glances then heads after Wentworth. Back in the Library Wentworth continues his story. “And then Yvette met you and smiled...” Wentworth smiled. “and poured you a drink.” Once again Wentworth runs to the Front Door again. “And the doorbell rang! And  it was Mrs. White, looking pale and tragic, and I took her coat, and made off!” He heads back to the Library. Once again the group follows him. “I introduced Mrs. White to Yvette.” He imitates them. “Hello. Hello. And I noticed that Mrs. White flinched! Then… there was a rumble of thunder, and a crash of lighting!” He makes a long hand movement to imitate thunder. “And to make a long story short--.”

“Too late.” Everyone agreed.

“One by one, you all arrived. Then the cook strikes the gong.” Making his way to the Hall Wentworth strikes the gong. “And we went into the Dining Room!’ Inside the Dining Room Wentworth goes through each guest. “And Mrs. Peacock sat here, and Professor Plum sat here…and Mrs. White sat here…” Imitating her slurping. “and Mr. Green, Mr. Scarlet, Colonel Foxtail. This chair...” Indicating the head chair at the table. “Was vacant. Anyway, we all revealed we’d all received a letter. “ Pointing to various chairs. “And you’d had a letter, and you’d had a letter and you’d had a letter.” Now pointing to individuals.

“GET ON WITH IT!!”

“The point is –blackmail!” Wentworth revealed.

“But all this came out after dinner – in the Study!” Mr. Scarlet pointed out.

“You’re right!” Wentworth jumps up and heads to the Study.

 

In the Study Wentworth picks up his tale again. He starts pointing to various spots in the room. “Mr. Green stood here, and Mrs. Peacock here, and Mr. Scarlet here, and Professor Plum here, and Colonel Foxtail, and Mrs. White, and --“

“GET ON WITH IT!”

“I’m getting there, I’m getting there!! And Mr. Boddy went to get his surprise packages from the Hall . And you all opened your presents,” He stand by the door and shuts it. “Then Mr. Boddy switched out the lights.” Wentworth turned off the light. Total silence. Then everyone screams. The lights are flipped back on and Wentworth lay on floor face down. Every looks on with some version of annoyance, irritation, and disgust on their faces. Then Wentworth opens his eyes. “Mr. Boddy lay on the floor, apparently dead.”

“He was dead! Plum examined him!” Mrs. Peacock exclaimed.

“Then why was he bashed on the head a few minutes later with a Candlestick if he was dead already?” Wentworth asks and turns to Professor Plum.

“Well?” Scarlet asked.

“Then the question remains why was Mr. Boddy pretending to be dead?” In a lower voice Wentworth continued. “It could only be because he realized his scheme had misfired, and the gunshot was intended to kill him, not me. Look!” He points at the blood on one of Mr. Boddy’s ear lobes. “The bullet grazed his ear. Clearly his best way of escaping death was to pretend to be dead already.

“So whoever grabbed the gun from me in the dark was trying to kill HIM?” Plum asked.

“But remember what happened next.” Wentworth goes to the door and picks up the glass from the side table. “Mrs. Peacock took a drink.” Wentworth points to Professor Plum. ”You said, ‘Maybe it’s poisoned!” She screams.” Wentworth screams in a falsetto imitating Mrs. Peacock, who helpfully starts to scream, as the butler bodily sits her down on the couch. “Mr. Scarlet..” Wentworth slaps Mrs. Peacock. Then looks around sheepishly. “Well I had to stop her screaming.” A perfect imitation of Mr. Scarlet. Then in his own voice. “Then…more screaming…Yvette…the Billiard Room! We all rushed out!” 

 

They all ran to the Billiard Room. Wentworth sits on the pool table. The guests crowd the table.

“But  one of us…wasn’t here.” Nasally accented. “No.”

“NO!”

“No.” Wentworth responded in kind. “Maybe one of us was murdering the cook. Who wasn’t here with us?”

Everyone pauses and starts pointing at one another.

“Do you know?” Mr. Green surmises.

“I do!” Answers Wentworth with absolute certainty. “While we stood here, trying to stop Yvette from panicking… “ Wentworth leaves for the Study.

 

In the Study. “One of us could have stayed in the Study, picked up the dagger…” He does so. Then runs down the Hall. “Run down the Hall.” In the Kitchen he places the dagger in the carcass if turkey in the freezer as everyone arrives. “And stabbed the cook.”

“How could he risk it? We might have seen him running back.” Mrs. White points out. Wentworth goes to the freezer and re-opens it, and pushes open the back of the freezer, exposing the Kitchen/Study secret passage. 

“Not if they used this secret passage.” Mrs. White gasps. “And the murderer ran back down the secret passage to the study.” Wentworth once again runs to the Hall. he heads toward the Study. 

“Is that where it comes out?” Mrs. White asks.

“Yes! Look!” Wentworth pushes open the painting.

“Wha… ” Mr. Scarlet gasps.

“How did you know?” Foxtail asks Wentworth.

“This house belongs to a friend of mine. I’ve known all along.” 

“So you could be the murderer.” Mr. Scarlet accuses. Wentworth laughs out loud.

“Don’t be ridiculous. If I was the murderer, why would I reveal to you how I did it?” Many of the guest nod their head in common sense agreement. Mr. Scarlet looks up. 

“Weirder things have happened.” Mr. Scarlet suggests not backing down at all. “Well who else knew about the secret passage?”

“I did. Yvette and I found it.” Mrs. Peacock gives up.

“You found it. You could have known about it all the time.” Foxtail accuses.

“But I didn’t!” Mrs. Peacock insisted.

“Well, why should we believe you?” Mr. Green sneered.

“Because she was with us all in the Billiard Room doorway while Yvette was screaming, don’t you remember?” Wentworth asked everyone.

“What I don’t understand is, why was the cook murdered. She had nothing to do with Mr. Boddy.” Mrs. Peacock  stated.

“Of course she did. I gathered you all here together because  you were all implicated in Mr. Boddy’s dastardly blackmail. Did none of you deduce that the others were involved, too.” Wentworth looked around. He saw a few were clueless but a few nodded in the affirmative.  “What others? Mr. Green?” Mr. Green cast a look aside but would not answer.

“The cook and Yvette.” Wentworth answered for him. “That is how he got all his information. Before he could blackmail anyone, Mr. Boddy had to discover their guilty secrets. The cook and Yvette were his accomplices!”

“I see! So…whoever knew… that the cook was involved …killed her?” Foxtail figured out.

“Yes.” Wentworth affirmed. The smile from Foxtail could power the house. “I know, because I was Mr. Boddy’s butler, that the cook had worked for one of you.” 

“WHO!”

“You recognized Yvette, didn’t you?” Wentworth turns to Mrs. White. “Don’t deny it.”

“What do you mean, “don’t deny it”? I’m not denying anything.” Mrs. White covered. 

“Another denial!” Wentworth pointed out. In response Mrs. White sticks her tongue out at Wentworth.

“All right, it’s true. I knew Yvette. My husband had an affair with  her, but I didn’t care. I wasn’t…jealous.” Mrs. White tells everyone. Wentworth turned to Mr. Green. 

“You knew Yvette, too, didn’t you?” Wentworth counters.

“Yes. She worked for me.” Green confirms.

“And you also knew her, sir. We’ve already established that you were one of Mr. Green’s…clients. That’s why you were so desperate to get your hands on those negatives. Photographs of you and Yvette in flagrante delicto, remember?” 

“Mr. Boddy threatened to send those picture to my dear old mother. The shock would have killed her!” Foxtail defended himself.

“Ha. That would have been quite an achievement since you told us that she’s dead already.” Mrs. White turns to Wentworth. “So, he had the motive.”

“You all had a motive.” Wentworth pointed out.

“But where and when was Mr. Boddy killed?” Foxtail questioned.

“Don’t you see?” He grabs Mr. Scarlet. “Look, we came back to the study with Yvette. Mr. Boddy was on the floor…” Wentworth trips Mr. Scarlet. “Pretending to be dead. But one of us noticed he’s alive. So. I explained that I was Mr. Boddy’s butler, and I’d invited you here, and we realized that there was only one other person in the house.”

“The cook!” Everyone shouts out then runs to the Kitchen. Never noticing Wentworth was not with them. Mr. Scarlet is in the lead just like before.

“Well, where is he?” Scarlet asks.

Then the freezer door opens and Mrs. Peacock screams. Wentworth looking quite dead falls into Mr. Scarlet’s arms. Exasperated Mr. Scarlet drops him to the floor.

“By now, she was dead. We laid her down with our backs to the freezer. One of us slipped through the same secret passage…” Wentworth continues to explain.

“Again.” Mrs. Peacock asked tiredly.

“Of Course! Back to the Study!” Wentworth tells everyone, who is already on there way to the Study. Wentworth follows everyone, and back in the Study he opens the portrait. “The murderer was in the secret passage. Meanwhile, Mr. Boddy…” Wentworth throws Scarlet on the ground again. “Had been on the floor. He jumped up…” Wentworth picks up Mr. Scarlet, then lets him fall again. “The murderer came out of the secret panel, picked up the Candlestick.” Then Wentworth acts as if he has the Candlestick. He goes after Mr. Scarlet who is trying to avoid him. Pursing Mr. Scarlet up the Hall toward the bathroom. “Mr. Boddy followed us out of the Study into the Hall, looking for an escape. The murderer crept up behind him and …” He goes up to Mr. Scarlet. Having had quite enough of being the practice dummy. Mr. Scarlet straightens up and glowers at Wentworth pulling magic from the house which every one can feel. In a dangerously quiet voice he addresses Wentworth.

“Come near me with that and I will redefine the meaning of death for you!”  Scarlet’s tone is silky, deadly, and definitely dangerous. Everyone automatically takes a step back. Feeling the raw power emanating from Scarlet. Wentworth gulps nervously.

“Killed him.” Dropped from him lips. Scarlet takes a deep breath and releases the magic he's gathered. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Continuing on with a nervous glance at Scarlet Wentworth continues his tale. “Then…. he threw him into the toilet. And nonchalantly rejoined us beside the cook’s body in the Kitchen.” Wentworth leaned back and checked his watch. “It took less than half a minute.” His enthusiasm for his reveal animating him once more. 

“So who wasn’t there the entire time in the kitchen?” Foxtail asked.

“Who ever it was, is the murderer!” Then Wentworth runs off again.

 

In the Hall the guests look to one another. Plum looks up. 

“I vote we break his legs.”

The others giggle but everyone follows Wentworth to the Study.

“And we put the weapons in the cupboard, locked it, and ran to the front door…” Wentworth runs out again and almost bumps into the party just arriving. He runs to the Front Door and makes as if he’s throwing the key away. “To throw away the key!” He turns back to the assembled group. “The motorist! I didn’t throw the key away. I put it in my pocket. And someone could have taken it out of my pocket and substituted another!”

“We were all in a huddle. Any one of us could have done that!” Plum implies.

“Precisely.” Wentworth smiles widely.

“Wait a minute….Colonel Foxtail has job at the Ministry. Mrs. White’s husband was a Transfiguration Expert, and Yvette is a link between them.” Mr. Scarlet broke down for the others.

“What is your job at the Ministry?” Plum asked Foxtail.

“I can tell you. He’s working on the secret of the next mode of wizard transportation, The Portal.” Wentworth answered for Foxtail.

“How did you know that?” Foxtail asked Wentworth.

“Can you keep a secret?” Wentworth asked Foxtail.

“Yes.” Foxtail leaned in.

“So can I.” Wentworth confided.

“Is this a plot between them, Wentworth, or did Colonel Foxtail do it alone?” Mrs. Peacock questioned.

“We shall see. Let’s look at the other murders.” Wentworth went on.

“Interesting that the motorist arrived at that moment.” Plum offered.

“I invited him.” Wentworth told them.

“You did!” Mrs. White and Mrs. Peacock exclaim.

“Of course. It’s obvious. Everyone here tonight was either Mr. Boddy’s victim or accomplice.” Wentworth turned back to the other guests. “Everyone who has died gave him vital information about one of you. I got them here so they’d give evidence against him and force him to confess.”

“Oh, yeah? What about that motorist? What kind of information did he have?”

Mr. Green asked.

“He was my assistant during the war.” Foxtail confesses.

“What was he holding over you?” Wentworth pushed gently.

“He knew I was a war profiteer.” He paused a moment. “I stole evidence and valuables from crime scenes. I accepted monies to cover powerful witches and wizards who were benefiting from the atmosphere of fear Voldemort cast. That is how I made all my money. But that does not make me a murderer.”

“It makes you worse than one.” Scarlet spat out in disgust.

“The Auror was from Britain. He was on my payroll. I bribed him once a week so I could carry on with business.” Taking out a cigarette, Mr. Green continued. “Mr. Boddy found out somehow…” Mr. Green voiced aloud.

“Oh, Merlin.” Mrs. Peacock was aghast.

“Oh Please.” Mr. Green sneered at Mrs. Peacock.  “And the body out front?”

Everyone walked to the Front door.

“He was my student once. That is how I lost my teaching license. Mr. Boddy found that out, too.” Everyone was silent. The evident regret was clear in the Professor’s voice. 

“Well… Let’s put him in the study with the others.”

 

In the Study the men dropped the body on the floor.

“So. Now you all know why they died. Whoever killed Mr. Boddy also wanted his accomplices dead.” Wentworth looked around the room.

“How did the murder know about them all? I admit that I had guessed that this messenger informed on me to Mr. Boddy… but I couldn’t confirm anything about any of you until this evening.” Plum communicated to the group.

“First, the murderer needed to get the weapons. Easy .He stole the key from my pocket. And then we all followed Colonel Foxtail’s suggestion that we split up and search the house.” Wentworth turned to Foxtail.

“That’s right it was Colonel Foxtail’s suggestion!” Mrs. Peacock jumped up.

Foxtail won’t meet any of their eyes.

“And one of us got away from his or her partner and hurried to the Study. On the desk was the envelope of evidence. It contained photographs and letters, the evidence of Mr. Boddy’s network of informants.” Wentworth went on.

“Where is the envelope now?” Mrs. White asked.

“Gone. Destroyed.” Wentworth looks around, then inspects the fireplace. “Perhaps in the fire…” He pull aside the grate. “The only possible place. He pulls the remains of the tape and some paper. “Ah ha! Then having found out the whole story, the murderer went to the cupboard, unlocked it with the key, took out the wrench…”

“Then we found the secret passage from the Conservatory to the Lounge…where we found the motorist dead!” Mr. Scarlet exclaims.

“That’s right!”  Wentworth jumps up off the desk. “And we couldn’t get in. So Foxtail ran to the open cupboard, and shot the door open. BANG! And then, the doorbell rang!” About to open the door when the doorbell actually rings. Everyone freezes.

“Ooohh, whoever it is, they gotta go away, or they’ll be killed! Ohhh!” Mrs. Peacock wails and makes her way to the Front Door. Everyone slowly follows her. She opens the door to a rather elderly gentleman in gray robes.

“Good evening. Have you ever given any thought to the Kingdom of Valhalla?”

“What?” Mrs. Peacock is stunned.

“The Kingdom of Valhalla IS at hand.” The elderly man pushed.

“You aren’t just whistling Dixie.” Mr. Green agreed.

“Armageddon is almost upon us.” The old man insisted.

“I got news for you. Its already here!.” Plum told him. Mrs. Peacock tries to shut the door in his face.

“Go Away!” Mrs. Peacock tells him.

“But your souls are in danger!” He tries again.

“Our lives are in danger, you imbecile.” Mrs. Peacock finally shuts the door.

Then continuing as if he was never interrupted. Wentworth goes on.

“The cop arrived next, we locked him in the Library. We forgot the cupboard with the weapons was now unlocked.” Wentworth walked down the hall to the stair. “Then we split up again, and the murder switched off the electricity!” 

Switching off the electricity. Everything goes dark.

“Not again.” Mrs. Peacock cried out.

“Oh, Merlin.” Mr. Green hisses.

“Turn on the damned lights.” Scarlet yells.

On command Wentworth turns on the lights.

“Sorry. Didn’t mean to frighten you.” Wentworth tells everyone.

“You’re a bit late for that!” Mr. Scarlet turns to Mrs. White. “I hate it when he does that.

“Then there are three more murders.” Wentworth steps to the middle of the Hall. 

“So which one of us killed them?” Mrs. White demands.

“None of us killed Mr. Boddy or the cook?” 

“So who did?” Mrs. White and Mr. Green ask.

“The one person who wasn’t with us.” Everyone turns to everyone else pointing and stammering trying to figure it out. “Yvette.”

“Yvette.” Everyone repeated. With differing variances of disbelief and shock.

“She was in the Billiard Room listening to our conversation. She heard the gunshot…she thought he was dead. And while we all examined the bullet hole, she crept into the Study, picked up the dagger…ran to the kitchen, and stabbed the cook. We didn’t hear the cook scream because Mrs. Peacock was screaming about the “poisoned” cognac. Then Yvette returned to the Billiard Room. She screamed…And we all ran to her.”

“Well, when did she kill, Mr. Boddy?” Foxtail asked Wentworth.

“When I said. We all ran to the Kitchen to see the cook. Yvette hid in the Study to check that Mr. Boddy was dead.  He got up, and followed them down the hall, so she hit him on the head with a Candlestick, and dragged him to the toilet.

“Why?” Mr. Scarlet asked.

“To create confusion.” Wentworth told him.

“It worked.” Mrs. Peacock shook her head. Foxtail nods in agreement.

“Why?” Plum’s velvety voice washed over the guests. “Did she do it?”

“Was it because she was acting under orders?” Wentworth walked toward Mr. Green and then turned to Mrs. White. “From the person who later killed her?” 

“Well?” Demanded Plum.

“Was it one of her clients?” Wentworth turns to Foxtail. “Or was it a jealous wife?” Wentworth turns to Mrs. White. “No. It was her employer, Mr. Green.”

“That’s a lie!” Mr. Green’s silky voice ground out.

“Is it?” Wentworth turn to face Green. “You used her, the way you always used her. You killed the motorist when we split up to search the house.”

“How could I have known about the secret passage?” 

“Easy. Yvette told you. So when we split up again You switched off the electricity. Then, in the dark, you got the lead pipe and the rope, strangled Yvette, ran to the Library, killed the Auror, picked up the gun where Foxtail dropped it, opened the front door, recognized the student from his photograph, and shot him.”

“You’ve no proof.” Mr. Green insisted.

“The gun is missing. Gentlemen, turn out your pockets. Ladies, empty your purses. Whoever has the gun is the murderer.”

Foxtail, Scarlet, Plum, Wentworth, all empty there pockets. The ladies open there purses and Mr. Green pulls out the gun and points it at Wadsworth.

“Brilliantly worked out, Wentworth. I congratulate you.” Mr. Green praises. Wentworth shrugs off the compliment. Mr. Green makes his way to the door.

“Me too.” Said Foxtail.

“Shut up.” Green growled at Foxtail.

“Now, there’s one thing I don’t understand?” Mr. Scarlet asked. Plum snorted.

“One thing?” However no one knew whether it was an agreement with Scarlet or a disparagement about Scarlet’s confusion.

“Why did you do it?” Mr. Scarlet asked ignoring Plum. “Half of the Ministry knows what kind of business you run. You were in no real danger. The whole town would be implicated if you were exposed.”

“I don’t think they know my real business. My business is secrets. Yvette found them out for me. The secrets of Ministry Official Peacock’s committee, of Colonel Foxtail’s portal work, Professor Plum’s Ministry and Knockturn contacts, and the work of your husband, the transfiguration specialist.” Mr. Green listed.

“So. It IS Political. You’re a Purist.” Scarlet guesses.

“No, no Mr. Scarlet. Purism is just a red herring. Like all members of the oldest profession, I’m a capitalist. And I’m going to sell my secrets. Your secrets. To the highest bidder.” Mr. Green smiled wickedly at them.

“And what if we don’t cooperate?” Foxtail asked.

“You will. Or I’ll expose you.” Green told him.

“We could expose you. Six murders…” Plum countered.

“I hardly think it will enhance your reputation at the M.S.O., Professor Plum, if it’s revealed that you have been implicated not only in a sexual scandal with one of your students but also in his death.” Then Green levers the gun in his direction. “And the deaths of five other people?”

“You don’t know what kind of people they have that M.S.O. I might go up in their estimation.” Plum stated in a snide voice.

Foxtail walks toward Mr. Green who turns the gun on him. He pauses with his palms up.

“It is no good blackmailing me. I have no more money!” Foxtail announced.

The guests all agree.

“I know. But you can pay me in government information.” Green waves the gun around. “All of you.” He pauses then walks to Wentworth, pointing the revolver at him. “Except you. Wentworth. You, as a mere butler, have no access to Ministry secrets. So I’m afraid your moment has come.”

“Not so fast, Mr. Green. I do have a secret of two.” Wentworth confidently spoke.

“Oh, really? Such as?” 

“The games up, Green. There are no more bullets left in that gun.”

“Oh, come now. you don’t think I’ll fall for that trick?”

“It’s not a trick. There was one shot at Mr. Boddy in the Study. Two for the chandelier,  two at the Lounge door, and one for the messenger.”

“That’s not six.”

“One plus two plus two plus one.”

Green thinks.

“No, no. There was only one shot that got the chandelier. That’s one plus two plus ONE plus one.” Green counts out.

“Even if you are right, that would be one plus one plus two plus one, not one plus TWO plus one plus one.”

Lulled into the byplay Green continues to think it out.

“Okay, fine. One plus two plus one… Shut up! The point is. there’s one bullet left in this gun, and guess who’s going to get it?”

Then the doorbell rings. Green loses focus and Wentworth pounces. Grabbing Green’s arm and managing to get the gun and forcing him to kneel on the floor with his arm twisted behind his back. Scarlet runs for the door. Aurors pour in. Scarlet jumps out the way. Foxtail raises his hands. 

“I’m only a guest!” 

Holding Green forcibly down. 

“Where’s the chief?” The elderly man in gray robes walks in wand in hand.

“Wadsworth, well done.” The man turns to Green. “I did warn you, my child. Bones is an expert on Armageddon. With a ‘Immobilicus’ Green is bound. 

“You see Green, I was trying to tell you there are no bullets left in this gun. You see?” Wentworth then pulls the trigger, firing the sixth bullet through the ropes of the second chandelier. Puzzled he tries to figure were he went wrong. “One plus two…plus one…” Foxtail is counting too. Then the chandelier rope snaps …

 

 

THAT’S WHAT COULD HAVE HAPPENED

 

BUT HOW ABOUT THIS?

 

Wentworth turned on the lights.

“In the dark, the murderer ran across the hall to the Study, picked up the rope, and the lead pipe. Ran to the Billiard Room. Strangled Yvette. “ Wentworth demonstrates on Mrs. White. “Ran to the Library, hit the cop on the head with the lead pipe. Then, coming out of the library, the doorbell rang.  It was the messenger. The murder picked up the gun where Foxtail dropped it, ran to the door, opened it, recognized the man from his picture, shot him, and ran back to the Ballroom!”

“The Ballroom!” Everyone wondered aloud.

“But Colonel Foxtail wasn’t in the Ballroom.” Mrs. Peacock pointed out.

“No. But you where.” Wentworth answered the unasked question. “You murdered them all. You were the person who was missing when the cook and Mr. Boddy were murdered. And the cook used to be your cook! Don’t you remember you fatal mistake? You told us at dinner that we were eating one of your favorite recipes. And monkey’s brains, though popular in cantonese cuisine, are not often to be found in the States.”

“Is that what we ate?” Mr. Scarlet looked slightly ill.

“Why would I have murdered all the others?” Mrs. Peacock asked Wentworth.

“Obviously, in case Mr. Boddy had told them about you.”

“So it had nothing to do with the disappearing transfigurating husband and Colonel Foxtail’s work on the Portal.” Plum asked.

“Nothing. Mrs. Peacock did it all.” Wentworth answered.

“There’s no proof.” Mrs. Peacock figured.

“Well. The gun is missing. Gentleman, turn out your pockets. Ladies, empty your purses. Whoever has the gun, is the murder.” Wentworth turned out his pockets as did the other men and the ladies empty their purses. Where Mrs. Peacock opens her purse and pulls out the gun pointing it at Wentworth.

“Very well.” Mrs. Peacock looks at Wentworth. “What do you propose to go about it?” Walking slowly to the Front Door.

“Nothing.” Wentworth tells her.

“Nothing.”

“Nothing at all. I don’t approve of murder. But it seems to me that you’ve done the world a service by ridding it of an appalling blackmailer and his disgusting informers.”

“But the Aurors will be here any minute . What happens then?” Mr. Scarlet asked. Wentworth dropped a bombshell.

“Why should the Aurors come? Nobody’s called them.” 

“You mean…” Mrs. Peacock starts to say. Smiling Wentworth nods.

“That’s right. Now, I suggest that we stack the bodies in the cellar, lock it, leave quietly, one at a time, and pretend that none of this has ever happened.”

“Great idea! I’ll leave first…” Mrs. Peacock sneers at the group. “If you don’t mind. Mrs. Peacock uses the gun to wave the other guest into a group away from the door.

“Be my guest. In fact, I think we all  you a vote of thanks.” Wentworth pauses. “For she’s a jolly good fellow, for she’s a jolly good fellow.” Everyone starts to sing and Mrs. White picks up the harmony. “Which nobody can deny, deny.”

Mrs. Peacock then slips out the door watching the group as she goes. As soon as the door closes everyone stops singing and takes a deep breath.

“I TOLD you I didn’t DO it!” Scarlet says righteously. 

“But what if the Ministry finds out what happened?” Foxtail asks.

“The Unspeakables will take of it.” Wentworth answered

“You mean…” Foxtail blinks widely.

“My phone call from Bones? I work for her, of course. How else could I have known everything about you all?” Wentworth raised an eyebrow.

“There’s still one thing I don’t understand?” Foxtail asked. Mrs. White looked up.

“One thing?”

“Who was Mrs. Peacock taking bribes from?” Foxtail asked.

“Supporters of He Who Must Not Be Named. Her husband has influence in the Wizengamont.”

“Is there going to be a coverup?” Plum wanted to know.

“Isn’t that in the public interest?” What could be gained by exposure?” Wentworth asked.

“I guess the MLE is in the habit of covering up multiple murders.” Plum dryly surmises.

 

In Front of San Simeon Mrs. Peacock is getting ready to step into her car. The elderly old men steps onto the driveway. 

“Oh, Mrs. Peacock…”

“How did you know my name?” Mrs. Peacock jumps around.

“The Kingdom of Valhalla is at hand.” He whips out a wand. The area is magically lit. Green robed Aurors surround the car. One magically binds her wrists. 

“Get these things off me. I’m a Ministry Official’s wife.”

The front door opens at Mrs. Peacock’s screams and the other guests run out.

“Wentworth we got her!”

 

BUT HERE’S WHAT REALLY HAPPENED.

 

Wentworth switches back on the lights.

“Sorry I didn’t mean to frighten anyone.”

“You’re a bit late for that!” Growled Mr. Scarlet.

“Then there were three more murders.” Wentworth looked at everyone.

“So who did it? “ Plum’s deep voice shattered the sudden silence.

Wentworth nods to Plum and starts to striding away.

“Let’s consider each murder one by one. Professor Plum, you knew that Mr. Boddy was still alive.”

“Yes. It seemed the best way to keep him alive was to pretend he was dead already.” Plum told everyone.

“That’s why you shot the gun?” Wentworth asked. Plum nodded. “You also went to check on him later.”

“That’s correct he was the one missing person in the Kitchen after we found the cook dead.” Mr. Scarlet told everyone.

“Yes, I went to check on him but he had left the Study and I couldn’t waste anymore time looking for him.”

“So who killed him.” Mrs. White asked him. 

“Yvette.” Wentworth, Plum, and Scarlet said as one.

“She was the other person missing when we went to the kitchen. As to why we’ll get to that in minute.” Wentworth put that aside and turned to the rest of the group.

“But he was with us in the Billiard Room when we found Yvette screaming. If that’s when the cook was killed, who did it?”

“Well it has to be Plum. He was the missing person.” Foxtail pointed out.

“It was not me!” Plum stated dangerously.

“Well you don’t expect us to believe that, do you?” Mrs. Peacock insisted.

“I expect you to believe it.” Wentworth turned to Mrs. Peacock. “You killed the cook. She used to be your cook, and she informed on you to Mr. Boddy.” Wentworth guides Mrs. Peacock to the Dining Room. “Sitting here, at dinner, Mrs. Peacock told us that she was eating one of her favorite recipes.” Wentworth stood slowly. “And monkey’s brains, though popular in Cantonese cuisine, are not often to be found in the States. “

 

Entering the Hall Wentworth turns to Colonel Foxtail and ushers him to the Lounge. 

“When we saw the motorist at the Front Door…you took the key to the weapons cupboard out of my pocket. Then you suggested that we all split up. You separated from Mr. Green. Came back upstairs, opened the cupboard, took the wrench, ran to the Conservatory, entered the Lounge through the secret passage, killed the motorist  with a blow on the head.”

“How did I know about the secret passage?” Foxtail asked.

“Easy. Yvette told you.” Wentworth continued. Wentworth walks back into the Hall. “We had already established that you were one of her clients.”

 

“This is incredible!” Mrs. White exclaims.

“Not so incredible as what happened next.” Wentworth grabs Mrs. White hands and drags her to the stair. “After we all split up again, I went upstairs with you, yes, you, Mrs. White!” Wentworth stops on the landing. “And while I was in the master bedroom. You hurried downstairs and turned off the electricity, got the rope from the open cupboard, and throttled Yvette.” Wentworth walked toward Mrs. White. “You WERE jealous that your husband was schtuping Yvette. That’s why you killed him, too!”

“Yes.” Mrs. White answers in a strangely detached voice. “Yes. I did it. I killed Yvette. I hated her …. so …. much…. I-It-It-flames…flames… on the side of my face.. breathing… breaths…heaving breaths… heaving.” Cutting her off Wentworth turned to Mr. Green.

“While you were in the Billiard Room. Mr. Green seized the opportunity and, under the cover of darkness, got to the Library, where he hit the Auror, whom he’d been bribing on the head with the lead pipe!” Wentworth approached Mr. Green. “You had Yvette kill Mr. Boddy when he failed to be dead the first time around. True or False?”

“True! Who are you Holmes reborn?” Mr. Green scowled.

“So why don’t you tell us who killed the messenger?” Plum all but growled in a silent and dangerous purr.

“It must have been Mr. Scarlet.” Foxtail guessed

“I didn’t do it!” Scarlet railed.

“Well there’s nobody else is left?” Foxtail looked around.

“But I didn’t do it!” Scarlet pauses. “Wait! The gun is missing! Whoever’s got the gun, shot the guy!”

“I shot him!” Wentworth pulls the gun from his pocket.

“You” Everyone but Scarlet exclaims.

“So it was you!” Scarlet nods to himself. “I was going to expose you.” Wentworth focused on Scarlet.

“I know. So I choose to expose myself.”

“Please, there are ladies present!” Foxtail chides. Wentworth looks at everyone. 

“You all thought Mr. Boddy was dead. Well most of you.” Wentworth glances at Mr. Scarlet and Professor Plum. “But why? None of you even met him until tonight.”

“You are Mr. Boddy.” Plum reveals. Wentworth grins and starts to chuckle evilly. 

“So who did I have Yvette kill?” Mr. Green asked.

“My Butler.”

“Damn.”

Gesturing with the revolver he shoos Mr. Green back to the group.

“He was expendable, like all of you. I’m grateful to you all for disposing my network of spies and informers. Saved me a lot of trouble. Now there’s no evidence against me.” Wentworth smiled evilly. 

“So this has nothing to do with my disappearing husband or Colonel Foxtail’s work on the Portal.” Mrs. White asked.

“No. Purism was just a red… herring.” Wentworth runs to the Front Door keeping the revolver trained on the guests.

“But, the Aurors will be here any minute! You’ll never get away with this, any of you!” Mr. Scarlet tells the group.

“Why should the Aurors come? Nobody’s called them.” Wentworth states calmly.

“You mean …. Oh, my God, of course!” Mrs. Peacock exclaims.

“So why shouldn’t we get away with it?” Wentworth asks.  “We’ll stack the bodies in the cellar, lock it, leave quietly one at a time, and forget that any of this ever happened.” 

“And you’ll just go on blackmailing us all.” Scarlet huffed.

“Of course. Why not?”

“Well, I’ll tell you why not?” Mr. Scarlet whips out a wand. Wentworth grins but before he can fire the shot. Mr. Scarlet yells out, “Expelliarmus!” Everyone can feel the power in the room. And to everyone’s amazement the gun flies from Wentworth’s hand. Scarlet follows that up with a Petrify spell. Freezing Wentworth in the Hall. 

Mr. Scarlet powers down and looks around. He looks more confident and powerful than he has all night.

“Are you an Auror?” Mrs. White asks.

“No, I’m a plant.” Mr. Scarlet answers.

“A plant? I thought men like you were usually called a “fruit”?” Mr. Green snarks.

“Very funny. That phone call from Bones was for me.” He steps to the door.

As he opens it the Aurors pour in. The elderly gentleman follows them. 

“All right whodunit?”

The Aurors have wands pointed at everyone but all the guests talk at once. Each trying to blame the other.

With a wave of his hand the elderly gentleman silenced them all. 

“Not to worry gentlemen. Take them all a few drops of Veritaserum will have them all sorted out.’  A slight twinkle appeared in his eye.

As the Aurors lead the guests out and one floated Wentworth out. Professor Plum and Mr. Scarlet stayed behind.

“Really Albus! Did you need two of us.”

Albus smiled at them. With another wave of his hand he ended the enchantment that hid Mr. Scarlet’s scar. “The Professor had every right to be here. Everyman should be able to confront his accuser.” 

Scarlet looked over the silent man. He tilted his head thoughtfully. 

“I’m sorry. It must have hurt being unable to prevent all those deaths.” Making it very clear he was really talking about one death of his past student.

“I abhor unnecessary death. Having had to take part in so many senseless others.” 

Mr. Scarlet took his hand in a small measure of comfort.  

“Let’s go home.”

 

THE END

 

  
  


  
  



End file.
